


Merthur one shots

by Azubuike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azubuike/pseuds/Azubuike
Summary: Just a bunch of cute merthur one shots





	1. Cold

Title- Cold

It started with a cough. Merlin was bring in Arthur's breakfast when he broke into a coughing fit. His pale face going red and his breath having a hard time coming in and out. By the time he had finished coughing Merlin looked exhausted. If it was even possible, his pale skin looked even paler. 

"Jesus Merlin, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, sire. Just had something in my thoart that's all." Melins eyes were duller than his usually big blue ones. He had heavy bags under his eyes, looking like death itself. After focusing more Arthur noticed that Merlin was sweating. 

"Merlin? Are you sure you are ok?" Arthur hated seeing Merlin ill, he looked liked a kicked puppy. 

" Of course, I'm fine. Arthur really. I'm sure every a self centered prat like you can see that." Merlin said with his trade marked grin, but it looked faked. 

"If you are so fine than you can clean out my sables, do my laundry, sharpen my swords, and clean off my boots." 

"Yes, my Lord." Merlin said before turning to leave. 

●●●●

Merlin felt awful. His head was heavy and his body just hurt. He know how much Arthur hated George, so he couldn't take a sick day. If he did Arthur would pout and you can say no to him when he looks at you with a pout.

He was on his way back to Arthur's chambers to put away the clothes he cleaned with he ran into Gwen and Morgana. All three of them went to the ground with a thud. Looking up he saw that Arthur's clothes where now on the floor and one of Arthur's shirts was on Morganas head.

All three of them bursted out laughing, holding their stomachs. 

"Merlin are you alright?" Gwen asked between giggles. 

"Yes, Merlin, how are you? If Arthur didn't have you going every where at once, we might have not hit you." Morgana added. 

"I'm quite alright really." Merlin said while picking up Arthur's shirts. While trying to get up, Merlin fell against the castles stone wall, the basket of clothes failing. 

"Merlin!" Both ladies yelled worridly. Gwen put her palm against Merlin forehead, " My Lady, he is burning up."

"I'm fine." Merlin mumbled. 

"Like hell you are fine Merlin. Gwen take Merlin to Gaius, I'll bring Arthur his laundry. I need to have a talk with my brother." 

"Of course, my Lady." Gwen said while wrapping her arm around Merlins waist. "Its going to be alright Merls." Gwen whispered into his ear.  
Nodding goodbye to Morgana, she headed to Gaius. 

Morgana on the other hand, picked up  the basket and turned around heading towards Arthur's chambers. 

●●●●●

"Arthur Pendragon!" Morgana yelled as she bursted through the doors. Walking over to where he was sitting at his desk, slamming down the basket. 

"I can see that Merlin can't even do the simplest of tasks." 

"Don't you even start, Arthur!" 

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" 

"Tell me, where is Merlin?" Her green eyes flaming. 

"He is suppose to be sharpening my swords, but your here I'm guessing he isn't." Arthur was getting annoyed with her. 

"God, are you blind as well as heartless! Merlin is sick and you over worked him." 

"Merlin would tell me if he was sick."

"Well your wrong because Merlin almost fainted will trying to get up. Gwen had to help him back to Gaius!" 

"What?" Arthur felt his stomach drop. He stood up from his chair and ran across the room to the door. 

"Hey I'm not done yelling at you!" Morgana said as she ran after him. 

Arthur took off full speed towards Gaius' s chambers. Pushing his way past guards and servants. Throwing open Gaius's door he tumbled in. 

"Where is he?" Arthur asked while panting. 

" He is in his room, sire." 

Arthur went running up the steps into Merlins room. Where he found Merlin lying in an uncomfortable bed, looking awful. Gwen was nexted to him. A ping of jealousy went off in Arthur's head when he saw her. Gwen smiled up at him, she nodded her head and left. Arthur went over to where an empty chair now was. 

"Merlin?" Arthurs voice was barely a whisper.  

"Mmmm?" Merlin said while opening his eyes. Which got comically large when he saw Arthur. 

"Arthur what are you doing here?" 

"Well Merlin,  my most dearest friend is sick and he didn't trust me enough to tell me." Merlin could see the hurt in his eyes. 

"Its not that I don't trust you,-" 

Arthur cut him off, "I don't get it Merlin. Where you afraid to tell me? Did you think I wouldn't believe you? You almost fainted, it's your health that matters you idiot." With that the signature pout appeared. 

"Arthur, I do trust you. I've never been and never will be afraid of you." 

"Than what is it?" 

"I didn't want you to worry." 

"You are still an awful lair, so tell me the truth." 

"George." 

"George?" 

"Yes George. I hate him, he is such a kiss ass. And I know that you dislike him and I didn't want you to go  through that. Besides I happen to like to spend time with you. And I'm afraid that if I'm gone for just even a day you will see how better George is and get rid of me." The tips of Merlins ridiculous ears went red. 

"Merlin. First, I already know that you are the worst manservant in history of manservants. Second, there is no way I would ever dear to get rid of you. Morgana and Gwen would make my life a living hell. And truth is my life would be hell with out you. You make every bad moment better. When I see you I know I'm going to smile, and I can't live without that." Arthur was staring at him start in his eyes, there was so much raw emotion that Merlin could of sworn he saw something. 

"Arthur, I..I" Merlin stuttered not sure on how to form words when arthur was staring at him like that. 

"Why do you care Arthur? I am just a servant." 

" No you are not, don't ever think that is all you are. You are a loyal friend Merlin. I the bravest man I know. And I care because I love you and can't bare to see you hurt or sick." Arthur looked terrified as he said it. 

"You love me?" 

"With everything I am. I love you." 

Arthur had never seen Merlin smile so big before. Throwing himself into Arthur's arms, hugging him tight. Than pulling back and kissing him hard. Pushing their lips together, to show how much Merlin loved him back. Arthur smiled into the kiss, running his hand through Merlins raven colored hair. When they pulled back both were smiling like loons.  

"I love you, clotpole." 

●●●●●

The next morning when Gwen went to check on Merlin, she found the two tangled up in each other. Holding hands in their sleep. Smiling at the scene, she turned around and went off to tell Morgana the good news. 

-the end 

 

Thanks so much for reading!♡ 

\- Maddy


	2. When you look at me like that

Warning: Graphic Language

Merlin was on the verge of tears when he came home. His whole body hurt and he just hated himself. Right when his head hit his pillow he lost it. Burying himself into his pillow, he cried and cried. Trying to figure out where he went wrong and how he could fix it. Than he heard his front door open and close, his heart stopped. Biting his lip hard to stop the tears and sobs. 

"Merls, you wouldn't believe what happened!" Arthur came in to his room, kicking off his shoes and backpack. He jumped on the bed and used the back of Merlins thighs as pillows. 

"So me and Gwaine were in Chemistry with Professor Gaius today and..." Arthur trailed on with his story. Merlin zoning out, trying to calm his breathing and tears. Merlin dug his finger nails into his palms to help his calm down. But nothing was working, the tears just won't stop. 

"MERlin, Are you even listening?" He could hear Arthur's smirk when he said his name. 

"Yes, I am listening." His voice broke in the middle of him talking. 

Shit! Merlin thought. 

"Merls, What's wrong?" 

Merlin just buried himself more into his pillow. Wishing that Arthur would just drop it. He felt Arthur sit up and turn to look at him. Arthur's finger tips slide down to Merlins hand. Feeling how tense he was. 

"Merlin, Bloody turn around and look at me. Now!" 

So very slowly Merlin turned himself around, keeping his head down. Arthur saw the soaked pillow and knew that Merlin had been crying. Very gently Arthur took Merlins chin and lifted his head up, making Merlin meet his eyes. Arthur sucked in a breath when he saw Merlins face. He had a bruise running along his jaw, a deep purple bruise under his right eye. Arthur knew that there must have been more on his chest. 

"Who?" Arthur demanded. 

"Its not important." Merlins voice was weak. 

"Not bloody fukin important! Look at yourself, you looked like you've been mugged. Now tell me who did this to you?" Arthur voice was strong, sending a chill down Merlins spine. 

"Valient and his gang." 

"I'm going to bloody kill him." 

"No you are not!" Merlin yelled. Arthur looking up at him surprised.  

Arthur let out a laugh, "yes I am." 

"I'm not some fukin damsel in distress! I don't need you to fight my battles, I can do it on my own!" 

"Look at you, you can't fight Merlin.  This is the last time I will see Valient touch you! And that's final!" 

"You don't bloody get it, do you?!" 

"Than explain!" 

"Every thing he says about me is true. I'm just some skinny, pale kid with massive ears who's dad left because he couldn't deal with his faggot son!" Merlins voice broke, tears running down his face. 

Arthur felt tears in his eyes as he looked at Merlin. He crawled over to him and put his hands on his face. 

"Don't you ever say things like that about yourself ever!" 

"Arthur.." 

"No, my turn to talk. You are the most amazing person I know. You are so incredibly smart, and are always there for people when they need you. How cares if your gay? Because if you haven't noticed a lot of people are. For god sake I'm bi. Whenever some one is having trouble in life they go to you. Who stayed up all night with Gwaine to make sure he passed is English exam?" 

"I did." Merlin mumbled. 

"Who was there when Lance fall out of a tree and broke his arm? He was so scared to go home to his mum and tell her. Who convinced him?" 

"I did." Merlin said looking at Arthur in the eyes this time. 

Arthur ran his hand through Merlins raven colored hair resting it on the back if his neck, "Who was there when my mum got cancer and was there all the way and even to to point when she died? And held me for hours as I cried?", he asked looking straight into Merlins eyes. 

"I did." Merlin said. 

"You do such incredible things Merlin. You are the most caring and important person I know. When my mum died I didn't know how to go on. I didn't think I could, you showed me that I could. I owe you everything for that. You are so beautiful and utterly unique that no one can ever compare to you. You must know that, what ever they tell you is never and will never be true. Screw your dad for leaving, cause trust me, he is missing seeing the most beautiful person grow up. Merlin you mean so much to me, you have no idea." 

Arthur cupped Merlins face with his hands. Merlin felt his heart rate quicken as Arthur looked at him. Merlin just noticed that Arthur had tears rolling down his cheeks. Merlin wiped them away with a shaky hand. Looking at Arthur he saw something that was hidden under all of the insecurities and doubts.  An emotion Merlin only ever saw when Arthur talked about his mum.

Merlin smiled, " I love you too." 

Arthur eyes went wide, "how did you.." 

"The eyes are the gateway to the heart." 

"I do you know.. love you. With every thing I am." 

Merlin smiled at him. Then he leaned in and closed the space between them. The lips coming together and forming true bliss. Arthur smiled as he kissed Merlin back, running his fingers through his raven colored hair. 

Finally pulling back just enough to put their foreheads together.They both smiled like loons. 

"I don't want you to change. I want you to always be you." Arthur whisper against Merlins lips. 

"Always." Merlin answered as he locked their fingers together. Finally feeling truly happy. 

-end


	3. Ears

Explict Language 

Merlin hated his ears. They stuck out, making him look stupid. So he always were his black beanie. Making sure his ears were covered. What Merlin didn't know was that a certain friend of his loved his ears. 

It was during P.E. when it happened. It was a free day. So Merlin was walking around the gym with Gwen and Morgana, while Arthur was playing basketball with Gwaine and Leon, on one side of the gym. On the other Valiant and is gang were playing basketball. 

"Merlin, trust us, you are going to do great in the tournament. You're the best swimmer at the school." Gwen said. 

"Really you think so?" Merlin asked, fidgeting with his hands. 

"God,Merlin," Morgana groaned, " trust us you'll  do specular. If you were as egotistical as Arthur you would have no problem." 

"Morgana, he is not that bad. Usually he is fine." 

"Really Merlin! He is an arrogant prat." 

Both Gwen and Merlin stared laughing. Arthur and Morgana were always bickering. 

Arthur heard him laugh. Looking over Arthur saw Merlin throwing his head back, his whole face lighting up as he laughed. 

"Arthur watch out!" Leon yelled. 

Arthur was to late, he was knocked in the chest hard by a basketball, throwing the air from his chest. 

Looking over he saw Gwaine laughing his head off. 

"Oh shut it." 

"Head in the clouds, again?" Gwaine asked. 

Arthur just rolled his eyes going to pick up the ball when Merlin came running over. 

"Are you okay Arthur?" He asked

Looking up Arthur was meet with Merlins intense deep blue eyes, that had specks of gold in them. 

"Umm.." 

"Arthur?"  

"I'm okay Merls." Arthur said fast. Turning to walk away, his face going red. But Merlin grab is hand. 

"Are you sure? That looked like it hurt." 

All Arthur could think about was the weight of Merlins hand in his own hand. 

"I'm okay."Arthur said, some how forming words.  

"Alright." Merlin said as he turned to walk away. 

"Merls, do you want to come back to mine after school?" 

"Sure, I'll see you than." Merlin said as he walked back to Gwen and Morgana. 

"Seriously Arthur when are you going to tell him?" Leon asked. 

"You know he isn't going to turn you down." Gwaine added. 

"I will, after school today. My dad's out of town and Morgana has futball practice." 

"You better because it's getting pathetic." Gwaine teased. 

"Oh shut it." 

The class went on as usually, until the teacher stepped out. All hell broke lose.  It started when Valiant approached Merlin. 

"Hey faggot, how about you take off that stupid hat."

Merlin froze in his tracks, turning to Valiant he faced him tall. 

"Fuck off!" Merlin said. Walking away, Gwen and Morgana following him. 

"Don't listen to him, Merls." Morgana said. 

"There is nothing bad about the way you are. " Gwen said. 

The girls were to busy trying to cheer up Merlin that they didn't hear someone approach from behind. Then Merlins hat was taking off his head. Merlin froze, fear going through his bones. 

"I didn't know that Dumbo was a faggot!" Valiant yelled. Everyone turned and faced them. 

"Give it back." Merlins voice was shaky. 

"What's wrong? You scared Dumbo. You don't have anyone to save you? I mean who would? Your just a big eared faggot who no one gives a shit about. The only reason people talked to you is out of pity." Valiants words felt like knifes stabbing Merlin over and over again. Merlin felt hot tears go down his cheeks.

Than a hand appeared on Valiants shoulder. Turning him around where his face was meet with a fist. Valiant fell to the floor in pain. 

"What the hell Pendragon!!" Valiant yelled holding his bloody nose. 

Arthur kicked Valiant in the stomach, than grabbed him by his collar. 

"Don't you EVER come near him again! Or you will get much more than a bloody nose!" Arthur yelled throwing Valiant back to the ground. Than picking up Merlins hat. 

Merlin was frozen in place when Arthur approached him. Arthur put Merlins hat back on than grabbed Merlins hand. 

"I'm taking you home, now." Arthur's tone was stern Merlin didn't dare to argue. He just nodded and focused on how hard Arthur was holding his hand as they walked out of school. 

The car ride was dead silent. Merlin didn't know what to say. He had never seen Arthur so angry. But than he also had never seen Arthur so scared. There was fear when he yelled at Valiant. But what in the world was he scared of? 

Merlin was so busy thinking he didn't noticed the car had stopped. Looking up he saw the Pendragon Mansion. 

"Arthur, this is not my home." 

"Well I know that your mother will probably be on lunch break now. Which she goes home for, so I thought we could just come here. The house is empty." 

Merlin just nodded his head again and got out of the car. It wasn't until he was in Arthur's room did he speak again. 

"What were you scared of?" Merlin just had to know.

"What?" Arthur asked looking confused. 

"When you yelled at Valiant you were scared. I saw I saw it in your eyes. What were you so scared off?" 

"That he hurt you." 

"Arthur, I can handle a few words. I'm grateful for what you did, but there just words."

"There not just words Merlin! Because if they were you wouldn't still be wearing that bloody hat! You don't even take it off around me. What do you not trust me, to think that I would judge you?!" 

There was so much pain in Arthur's voice, Merlin hated it. 

"I wear the hat because I hate my ears. I've been picked on enough to know how awful they are. You know that Arthur. I'm already different enough. Whatever Valiant says he is not wrong! Don't you get that! My ears are awful, there the first thing that everyone looks at when they see me. And I hate it!" Tears were rolling down Merlins cheeks. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to stop crying. 

Then there was hands on his, pulling them away. Than wiping away the tears on his cheeks. Merlin opened his eyes and was meet with Arthur's calming blue ones. 

Cradling Merlins face, Arthur took a deep breath. Now or never he thought. 

"Merlin Emrys, I will spend the rest of my life showing you how unbelievably incredible and beautiful you are. Because I love you. With all that I am I love you, and I've never or will ever love another." His voice was strong as he said it.

Merlin looked at him, his eyes widened. "Me, how could you possible love me?" 

"How could I not? You are so different. You always have a comeback when we bicker and you are always there for me. God, I love your golden blue eyes, your pale smooth skin, your sharp cheekbone. I dream about you lips," Merlins face started to go red, "but most of all I love your ears. Because they are what make you, you. I wouldn't change a thing about you." 

Merlins hand slide up Arthur's arm, and reached for his hat. Pulling it off, showing is raven colored hair and of course his ears. Merlin let the hat fall to the floor. Looking into Arthur's eyes he stepped closer, until there foreheads were together. 

"I love you too." Merlin whispered. 

Seconds later Arthur crashed his lips with Merlins. Merlin smiled as Arthur kissed him. Each time Arthur pulled back Merlin chased his lips, not letting him go. His hands on Arthur's hips pulling him closer. Arthur ran his hands through Merlins hair, pulling at it. Turning Merlins head so he could deepen the kiss, Merlin moaned as Arthur's tongue entered his mouth. Merlin let Arthur explore his mouth, not wanting the moment to end. Than Arthur's hands traced his ears and it sent a shiver down Merlins spine. 

Arthur pulled back, and smiled at Merlin. Both where breathless and lips bright red. Arthur's hands continued to trace is ears, Merlin closed his eyes and let him. 

"Beautiful." Arthur mumbled. 

Merlin opened his eyes when he heard and looked at Arthur. He couldn't help it, he buried his face in the crook of his neck and hugged Arthur tight. Arthur hugged him right back. And in that moment Merlin had never felt so important and loved in his life.


	4. A New Beginning

Merlin was nervous, he couldn't stand still. Pacing back and forth, fidgeting with his hands. 

"Merlin." 

The sound of his name made him turn to fast and trip over the deep blue cape he was wearing. 

"Bugger." He mumbled as he stood up to come face to face with Gwen and Morgana. Both of them looking beautiful. Gwen wearing a new floral dress and Morgana in her red silk gown. 

"Hi." 

"Merlin, dear what's wrong? You look awful." Gwen said leading Merlin to the table and forcing him to sit down. 

"Not getting cold feet are you know Merlin? I mean it's completely understandable, my dear brother is an arrogant arse." Morgana said with a smirk. 

But Merlin of course not seeing it as a joke looked up in horror, " I would never leave Arthur, ever." He said in a strong voice. 

"Than what wrong, Merls?" Gwen cut in. 

"It's just, what if I'm not good enough. I'm just some stupid manservant." 

Before Gwen could speak, Morgana cut in, "Just a stupid manservant!? Merlin you are said to be the most powerful warlock to ever walk the Earth. You brought magic and love back to Camelot. You have saved so many lives. Trust me when I saw this, I have never seen Arthur more happy in his whole life. When he looks at you his eyes light up and he can't help but smile. You are so much more than a manservant. You are the Court Sorcerer. You were meant for this." 

"She's right." 

Merlin looked up at both of them, and smiled. Knowing that all of his nervousness was melting away. 

"But what if I trip over my cape?" Merlin asked with a smirk. 

Gwen laughed, "Well we can't fix your clumsiness." 

Than there was a knock on the door, "enter." Morgana said. 

A guard came in, "Its time, my lady." He said before leaving. 

Merlin took a deep breath, looking up at the girls. "Now or never." He said before walking towards the door. 

The throne room was full of people, but at the very end stood Arthur. His blonde hair shining in the light, armor sparking, his blue eyes full of love. The room was dead quiet as Merlin started to walk down the aisle. His heart in his ears as he reached the font and got down on one knee. Looking up he met Arthur's eyes, smiling up at him. 

"Do you Merlin, swear to protect Camelot and her people. To help keep peace, and rule with a just and fair heart?" 

"I swear." 

"Then by the pair vested in me I crown you Merlin, King of Camelot." Arthur said while placing the crown of shinning gold and rubies on his head. 

"Arise, King Merlin." He said holding out his hand. 

Merlin took Arthur's hand as he rose to his feet. Tangling his fingers with Arthurs, facing the crowd. 

"Long live the king!" Arthur said. 

Than a loud chant broke out in the room. 

"Long Live The King!" 

"Long Live The King!" 

"Long Live The King!" 

Arthur tugged on Merlins hand pulling him in for a soft, sweet kiss. After the kiss Arthur hugged Merlin close, whispering in his ear, "I love you." 

Merlin smiled, " and I love you." 

The end

Its short but sweet. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!! 

\- Maddy


	5. Puppy Dog Eyes

If there was one thing that Merlin could never say no to was when Arthur look at him with his big, blue puppy dog eyes. Know Arthur's eyes were beautiful to begin with, it was one of Merlins favorite things about him, but when he somehow made them bigger and sadder, Merlin could not resist him. 

So that's why Merlin was sitting in the Pendragons dining room. Eating an extremely awkward, and quiet dinner; with Arthur, Morgana, and the one and only Uther Pendragon. Know Merlin loved Arthur with his whole heart and he knows Arthur feels the same. Him and Morgana get along get, he loved hanging out with her. But Uther, see Merlin knew that Uther disliked him. He knew that Uther thought less of him, and not because he was a man, no Uther wasn't homophobic, it was the fact that he had nothing to his name. Merlin was a nobody, he only had his mom, who was nurse. He grew up in a small town called Ealdor, so no one in London new the name Emrys. 

"Merlin, tell me again what you are studying again?" Uther asked. 

Merlins head shot up from his plate, "um, graphic design, sir." 

"Uh, I see. " 

Merlin shot his head back down to his plate. 

"Father, you should see Merlins work, it's incredible. He is really skilled." Arthur said. Merlin looked up at Arthur and smiled, mouthing a thank you. 

"Art is always a good hobby." Uther added. 

Merlins head shot up, locking eyes with Arthurs. That was it, Merlin couldn't take it anymore. 

"Its not a hobby. It's my life work, and it means the world to me. And I know that it's nothing like your million dollar company, but I'm damn good at it. And I know I have nothing to my name, but my mother worked her ass off to support me, to put food on the table, clothes on my back, and put me through school. And I know you dislike me, but I'm not going anywhere. Cause I love Arthur with my whole heart, so you better learn to respect me. Because I'm losing respect for you." Merlin said as he got up from his seat and headed to the front door. 

"Well that was interesting." Morgana said. 

"The nerve of that man. How dare he speak to me like that. Honestly Arthur I don't see why you put up with him." Uther said annoyed. 

"Put up with him? I don't put up with him. I love him. With everything I have. I wouldn't be with him if I had to put up with him. And to tell you the truth everything Merlin said is right. I'm going to marry him one day, so you better learn to respect him." Arthur said as he stood up and headed out. 

He found Merlin in the car with a face covered in tears. Walking to the drivers seat he got in. Starting the car up he headed out, driving back to their flat. Ten minutes in Merlin spoke, 

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault." 

"But it is, I caused a fight. One thing I knew not to do. I know just to keep my head down and I couldn't even do that." 

"Merlin, every thing you said was right. You know I don't give shit about status, and I hate that my father does. You had every right to." Arthur said seeing Merlin smile at his words.

"This all happened because of your stupid puppy dog eyes." Merlin said with a smirk. 

"I do not have puppy dog eyes, MERlin." Arthur scolded at him. 

"Yes, you do. Your eyes go big, and sad. They even tear up a bit", Merlin laughed than his face changed, "it was the reason I came with you tonight." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Its not your fault." 

"But I feel like it is. Can you ever forgive me?" Arthur asked using his best puppy dog eyes. 

"See, right there! You look at me like that and I just can't say no." 

"So you forgive me?" 

"I hate you." Merlin said crossing his arms. 

Arthur let out a heart felt laughed and lend over and kissed the top of his head. 

"Love you too." 

Hey guys hope you liked it. Message me of what you guys want to see. Thanks for all of the support!!! It truly means a lot. 

-Maddye


	6. Meeting Hunith

There was only a very few times that Arthur got nervous. Most of these times it was because of one dark haired, big eared boy. Merlin was the only person that truly made Arthur nervous. There was this feeling of warmth that started in Arthur's toes and went through the rest of his body. When he saw his blinding smile he went dizzy, Merlin was the only person that made Arthur every feel like that. When Merlin first kissed him, Arthur felt like he was on cloud nine but he also wanted to throw up from his nerves. There had been many kisses after that, and Arthur was getting better with his nerves. But now, it was like that first kiss times 10. Arthur was sitting in his car, outside the Emrys household. He was holding the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He was shaking and breathing heavily; today he was meeting Merlin's mother. Merlin loved to talk about his mom, she was the only family he had. So he knew today was important, Mrs.Emrys had to like him. If she didn't Arthur wouldn't know what to do. They've been dating for a month and Arthur knew that he already loved Merlin. He just knew it, his 16 year old mind and heart knew it. A tap on the window brought him out of his thoughts. 

"You know, to actually meet her to means you have to get out of the car?" Merlin said with a grin. 

"I can't breath." Arthur whispered as he looked up a Merlin. 

"Hey, hey. It's ok, I'm gonna open the door on, ok?"

All Arthur could do was nod as Merlin opened the door and pried his hands off the steering wheel, kissing the palms when they were freed. Unbuckling him, Merlin pulled Arthur to face him. 

"Breath for me, darling. I know you can." Merlin whispered into his ear. God he loved when Merlin called him darling. Arthur started to copy Merlin's breathing as his own returned to normal. 

"Better?" 

"Better."

"Good, now how about you tell me what the hell just happened so we can go eat dinner?" 

"What if she hates me?"

"What?" Merlin looked up at him confused. 

"What if your mother hates me? What if she thinks that I'm not good enough for you, or that you could do better? I know how much you love her Merlin, so I can not mess this up. But what if I do? I don't have a mother, I have no ides how to acted around one. If I mess this up I could lose you and I refuse to lose you. So what do I do?" Arthur finally let out, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks that Merlin's long, pale fingers wiped away. 

"Oh Arthur, she would never hate you. My mother is not a person who would hate someone I care so much about. And if you mess this dinner up there are always more. All you need to do is breath and be yourself. Your caring, smart, charming self. I promise nothing will go wrong, just come in with me." Merlin said standing up and holding his hand out. 

Arthur took his hand, pulling himself from his car and shutting the door. Merlin looked at him with his big dopey smile, and bright blue eyes full of hope. Arthur held on tight as they headed to the front door, before he knew it he was inside, taking his coat and shoes off. Merlin gave him a quick kiss for good luck, before leading them to the kitchen where Mrs. Emrys was making dinner. 

Hunith Emrys was a short woman, with tan skin, light blue eyes, and gray- brown hair. She had laughter lines around her eyes, and smile like Merlin's. When she finally saw the boys her face broke into a hug smile. 

"There you two are, I was beginning to worry." 

"You always worry mum." 

"With a son like you, I always have to." 

Pulling Arthur until he was face to face to Mrs. Emrys Merlin said, "Mum, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Arthur Pendragon.  

Arthur stuck his hand out on instinct, " It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Emrys." 

Hunith shook the boys hand smiling, " The pleasure is all mine Arthur. And please call me Hunith."

"Hunith it is than." Arthur  answered. 

Hunith smiled than clapped her hands," All right you two, help me set the table and this dinner can get started. 

A few minutes the later they were all sat together, and Arthur could swear that his heart was in his throat. A comforting hand on his knee made him look up, to see Merlin's reassuring smile. 

"So Arthur, Merlin tells me you play Football." 

"Yes, I do. I love it." 

"Um, see I could never put Merlin in a sport that would cause him to work with a team, or a ball." 

Arthur let out a chuckle, "Really?"

"Yep, that's why he does swimming. It doesn't have a team, and trust me when I saw  that Merlin can't catch anything for the life of him." 

"Mum." Merlin said in an embarrassed and annoyed voice. 

"Oh hush you."

The rest of the dinner went great. Arthur talked about school, work, and his and Merlin's relationship. You knew that he could get us to family dinners like this. 

After dinner Merlin went to the bath room, leaving Arthur and Hunith to do the dishes. It was quite for a moment before Hunith spoke, 

"You care so much about him. I can see that." 

"He is my world. Life before him was terrible, life with him is still hard, but it makes the hard things easier to handle." 

"You love him." It wasn't a question. 

"With everything I am. I haven't told him yet, but I love him and plan on spending the rest of my life with him because no else can compare. 

"You, Arthur Pendragon, is the boy that my son needs. You take care of him for me ." 

"Of course." 

When Merlin returned they finished cleaning and Merlin and Arthur put there coats on to go for an evening ride. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hunith. 

 

"I hope to see you soon." 

Arthur nodded taking a hold of Merin's hand as they set out to go to there car, before getting in, Hunith come out. hugging her son good-bye

"He's perfect for you, and as handsome as you love to take about,.."

"Mum." Merlin interrupted her. 

" Don't let him get away, because I can see that you love him, and that he loves you.

Arthur smiled. He could  get use to family dinners. 

 

\---Maddy


	7. Through the Years

Just a super short fic about Merthur through the Years.  

When Merlin was 5 he met Arthur Pendragon. His mother had just become the new maid at Pendragon Estate. Arthur was a bully, and Merlin was shy. The two didn't get along 

When Merlin was 8 Arthur saved him from the school bully Valiant. Arthur got a detention for a week for getting into a fight. Merlin was there everyday to greet him after detention. A friend ship was born. 

When Merlin was 14 he found out his father had left them, his mother told him he had died. Merlin cried for hours, thinking it was all his fault. That his father left because of him. Arthur held him the whole time, telling him how wrong he was and that his father was the one who was missing out. 

When Merlin was 18 he realized that he was in love with his best friend. Merlin knew Arthur was bisexual, and Arthur knew Merlin was gay. But Merlin was just to scared to tell his friend.

When Merlin was 21 Arthur started to date Gwen. Arthur loved her, Merlin was broken hearted. He tried to commit suicide, when he woke up Arthur was by his bedside. Eyes bright red, when he asked why Merlin could never tell him. A few weeks later Arthur found out Gwen had cheated and they broke up. 

When Merlin was 25 he graduated Uni, top in his class. Had a job set up to teach Science at a high school in London. Arthur had his business degree and was working at his father's company. They shared a flat together. 

When Merlin was 27 he was in a car accident. Hit by a drunk driver, he flatlined twice. He was in a coma for 2 weeks. When he woke up Arthur was by his bedside, holding his hand tight. Tears in his eyes as Merlin looked at him. The first words Merlin said was " I love you " . Arthur said them right back. There first kiss was on the hospital bed. 

When Merlin was 30, he had married the love of his life. He woke up next to Arthur and fell asleep next to him. They had a German Shepherd named Excalibur, Callie for short. They were planning to adopt a child soon, and Merlin couldn't be more happier. 

The End


	8. The Car Accident

 

Arthur remembered the exact moment when his world slid out from beneath him. It was like any other Sunday evening, he was at his father's house with Morgana eating dinner, like they do every Sunday. That was until his phone rang, his father had sent him a glare as he answered. 

"Merlin, its Sunday dinner, so you better make this quick." 

"Arthur.." It was Hunith's voice, but it wasn't like her to call of Merlin's phone. And not like her at all to sound like she was crying. 

"Hunith, what's wrong? Where's Merlin?" Arthur could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his breath becoming more and more shaky. 

"There was an accident. Oh, Arthur... my poor baby. Mer..Merlin was hit by a drunk driver. They won't let me see him. He was sent in by a helicopter, Arthur I don't know what to do." Hunith's voice gave out, all he could hear was her painful sobs. 

"I'm coming. What hospital is he at?" 

"Camelot General. All I was told was that Gwaine was his surgeon." 

"Gwaine is the best they have, trust me, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Alright, everything is going to be okay." Arthur was already up from the table and putting his coat on, when Morgana grabbed his shoulder. 

"What happened?" Her green eyes full of worry. 

"It's Merlin, he... um.. he was in a car accident. I have to go." Arthur felt the stinging sensation of tears behind his eyes. 

"Like hell your going alone, I'm coming and driving." She said taking the keys from him, Arthur knew better than to fight. Just nodding his head as he looked up at his father. 

"Go, I'll make some calls to see if I can get a better explanation on his condition. " Uther said opening the door. 

Both of the Pendragon children went running out, slamming themselves in to the vehicle. Seconds later they were on the road. Arthur was the first to break the silence, 

" He's going to die." his voice was broken, no emotions to it, just brokenness. 

Morgana looked at him and saw big, round tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. 

" Don't you even think that, Arthur Pendragon. He is not going anywhere." 

" He asked me to say with him tonight. That he had something important to say to me, but I left. I told him that I had to come to dinner. It was a house rule and that he knew that. If I had just stayed he wouldn't be dying. It's my fault."  

"Arthur, you can not go blaming yourself. It will get you nowhere, it is no one's fault expect for the driver that hit him. And you don't know if he is dying." Morgana's voice was calm, and Arthur had no idea how she was. 

"A helicopter took him to the hospital. A fukin helicopter! How am I not suppose to think that he is dying! I'm allowed to think that something is my fault when it is! If he dies, its on me. " Arthur's face was red from crying, the tears still fall but now he wiped them away angrily.   

Neither of them talked the rest of the way, just cold silence with Arthur letting out a shaky breath every once in a while. When they arrived Arthur bolted out of the car before Morgana could even park it. Running full speed into the hospital, to find Hunith sitting there, red face with a tissue. 

"Where is he?" Arthur was trying so hard to stay calm in front of Hunith. He had never seen her cry until today.

"Still in surgery, won't be out for a while." 

"What do we do now?" Morgana asked, Arthur didn't even see her come in. 

" We wait, my dears, that's all we can do." Hunith said motioning for the two Pendragons to sit. 

When they did, the game of waiting started. 

 

Gwaine's POV 

"He's bleeding internal, we have to find that now or he'll die." Gwaine's voice was steady as he searched for the bleed. 

Merlin laid on the table. With 4 broken ribs, a severe concussion, was cut open in more places then Gwaine liked to count, and somewhere he was bleeding internally and Gwaine couldn't find where.

"Suction," Gwaine said, moments later a nurse was there clearing the blood so Gwaine could see, " Come on Merlin, where are you bleeding?" 

"Doctor, his stats are dropping. You need to find that bleed." 

"I know." 

Gwaine continued searching digging deeper into one of his best mates, until he reached Merlin's liver. 

"Found it. Hand me the clasps." Right as Gwaine clasped the bleed all hell broke loose. 

"Doctor, his heart has stopped." 

"Shit, paddles. Now!" Gwaine yelled as the nurse handed him them.

"Clear!" Gwaine  said. 

"Nothing." 

"Clear!" Merlin arching off the table as he was shocked. 

"Nothing."

"Come on Merlin! The princess is going to kill me if you die. Clear!" 

"He has a pulse." 

Gwaine listened until he heard the reassuring beeps of the monitor. 

"Thank god, now lets finish this and close him up." 

 

Arthur's POV 

"Arthur, please stop pacing." Morgana said for was seemed to be the hundredth time. 

"I can't help it, we've been waiting here for three hours. I can't just it down." 

Hunith smiled at him, "You two boys are so alike, I sometimes forget." 

Arthur tilted his head at her and frowned, "How so?" 

"When you were 15 your appendix burst. Do you remember that Arthur?" 

Arthur smiled as he sat down, " Of course I remember. Worst pain of my life, I still have the scar."

"Well, when you were in surgery Merlin was out here, with Me, Morgana, and your father. Merlin was so worried he kept pacing, telling me that I should be using my motherlyhood to see what was going on." 

Morgana laughed, " I remember now,  Merlin kept saying that he was going to kill you if you died." 

Hunith let out a chuckle, "and that he hoped you weren't as annoy as a ghost as you were alive." 

Arthur laughed, "that sounds like him. When I woke up he punched me in the arm and then hugged me. Telling me to never scare him like that again." Arthur's smile faded, "I almost lost him before. God, that was there worst moment in my life. This one is almost as bad. I remember calling you when... when..I...um" Hunith grasped his hand tight. 

"This is not that time Arthur. No time will ever be like that one." 

"I can't lose him." 

"None of us can." 

"No you don't get it. I can't lose him, I refuse. He is my other half. Since we where kids we were told that we were two side of the same coin, and we are. He is always there, always has been. We promised we would also be there, he doesn't just get to leave. He promised." Arthur's tears began to fall again, Hunith was there in an instant to wipe them away. 

"Oh Arthur." 

"I can't. I almost did, I found him dying once before. We swore to that we would always be there for each other. But, I left tonight when he asked me to stay. This is on me because I couldn't keep my promise. I can't lose him. I...I...I love him to much." Hunith smiled at him when he said the words. Morgana was sitting there with a please smirk. 

"Trust me, Arthur you will get to tell him. Because this isn't your fault, and my son is going to live." 

Arthur nodded his head slowly, leaning his head against the wall behind him, when he finally heard a familiar voice. 

"Arthur, Morgana, Hunith." All of them looked up to see the tired eyes of Gwaine. Arthur shot up first to his feet. 

" He is going to be just fine. There was a bleed in his liver, but I was able to patch it up. Lost him there for a bit, but he's a fighter. Always as been. Right now we have him comatose. It will help with the healing, we will wake him. But, his liver and ribs need to heal, so I have to keep him under for around 2 weeks." 

"2 weeks!" 

"You can see him, but Arthur I have to. Its the best way for the body to heal. Follow me, I'll lead you to his room."

When they entered, Merlin was on a bright white bed. He had bruise along his jaw, and one of his eyes was swollen shut. But besides that he looked as if he was asleep. 

"He as 46 stiches. 25 are for the wound in which we had to operate on. The rest if from verse cuts, like on the back of his calf he has 10. On his right collarbone he has 5, and along the top of his left thigh he has six. He also has 4 broken ribs, and a concussion. Trust me, I've seen worst. Give him time you'll have your old Merlin back in no time." Gwaine said before he left. 

Arthur was the first to pull up a chair and grab Merlin's hand. Lacing their fingers together, and kissing the top of Merlin's palm. Hunith pulled her chair next to his, and Morgana next to Hunith. Together they waited. 

 

15 days, 17 minutes, 6 seconds. 

Was when Merlin finally woke up. Over that time Arthur had taken off work and was there every waking moment. He had only left when Morgana declared he smelt to bad to stay, he ate at the hospital and slept there. His head was leaning against the bed, trying to keep his eyes open when he felt fingers run through his hair. Looking up he meet Merlin's big blue eyes, and warm smile. Arthur pounced wrapping in arms tight around Merlin, big tears falling as he buried his face in the crook of Merlin's neck. 

"Arthur, I love you." Merlin's voice was raw and rough as he said it into Arthur's ear. Arthur hugged him tighter, 

"I love you too." 

"Really?"

"Really, you idiot." 

"Yeah, I'm not a--" Merlin was cut off when Arthur smashed their lips together. Merlin let out a surprised noise, but seconds later he was kissing Arthur back. Arthur's lips were soft and warm like Merlin knew they would be. Arthur started to pull back, but Merlin grabbed his shirt pulling him back in, not letting him go. Wrapping his arms around Arthurs neck to keep him close. When Merlin finally left go, both of their lips were bright red, and they were both panting. 

"I've been waiting years to kiss you." Arthur said running his fingers through Merlin's hair. 

"Me too." Merlin said closing his eyes and leaning into Arthur's touch. He shivered when Arthur's fingers traced his ear. 

"Come up, here." Merlin said pulling Arthur's arm. 

"There isn't enough room, and I don't want to hurt you." 

"I can move over, and you're hurting me by not being up here." Merlin answered with a smirk. Arthur just rolled his eyes as Merlin started moving and he toed off his shoes. 

Arthur very carefully climbed up on the bed and arranged himself so Merlin could snuggle up against his side. Burying his head into the crook of Arthur's neck, Arthur wrapping his arms tight around Merlin and burying his face into that mop head of black hair. 

"I love you." Merlin mumbled into his neck. 

"I love you, too." Arthur said as he started to drifted off to sleep. 

-The end 


	9. Snowball fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a 12 days of Christmas for Merthur

It started with Arthur yelling his head off at Merlin. They outside in the training field, in the snow, Merlin was dragging along swords and maces, trying to keep up with Arthur. He really couldn't feel his hands anymore, the tips of his ears were red because he forget to grab his hat. 

Arthur turned around," MERlin would you please hurry up! Today is not the day for you to act like your useless self." He said before continuing to walk off. 

That was it, Merlin was done. He dropped the weapons into the snow and took a handful of the white fluff. Curling it into a perfect ball, he quietly whispered a spell before throwing it at the back of that prats head. It hit Arthur dead on, an icy cold going down his back. He froze in his spot, slowly turning his head to face his servant. 

"I can throw you in the stocks for that." 

"I am not useless, Arthur." Merlin said, Arthur could tell he was upset. Yet he decided to have some fun first.     

"Oh, no you're not useless. No the better word is idiot." Arthur said before running at Merlin. 

Merlin's eyes went wide before he dodged Arthur's tackle. He ran for the market, having a better chance of loosing Arthur in a crowd. Merlin pushed past people as he headed for the woods, he could lose Arthur there. That was until he ran right into Gwaine, Leon, and Percy. 

"Merlin, why are you in such a hurry?" Leon asked with a smile. 

Merlin took 3 deep breaths before he spoke, "Arthur is chasing. I through a snowball at him. Don't let him get me." 

"Sorry Merlin, but there is no way I'm getting between you and princess'es relationship." Gwaine said as the other knights nodded. 

"Real friends you are," Merlin said before he heard Arthur yell his name, "Shit, gotta go." 

Merlin took off, leaving behind laughing knights as he heard Arthur getting closer. Merlin made it out of the market, and booked it right to the woods. Ducking under branches and jumping over rocks, as he made it to clearing. Leaning against a tree, he listened to his surrounds. Merlin smiled to himself, proud that he out ran Arthur. That was until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. Merlin let out a yelp as he was pulled into the cold snow. 

"Let me go!" Merlin yelled as snow fulled his shirt, sending a shiver through his whole body. Merlin felt a pair of strong hands grab his wrist and pin them in the snow. Looking up he saw a very smug looking Arthur sitting on him. 

"You know I can easily get you off me." 

"Yes, but you won't because you hate using your magic on me." 

"That is not true." 

"Yes it is. I'm not fighting with you about this."

"Arthur get off me."

"Nope you through a snowball at me, using magic. I know because your aim is never that good, so this is your punishment." God Merlin hated a smug Arthur. 

"You deserved it! I'm not useless. All you've done this morning was call me names. Merlin you idiot, Merlin you fool, Merlin you're useless! If I am one thing Arthur Pendragon, I am not useless." Merlin struggled against Arthur, but Arthur's grip held. 

"Let me go." Merlin's voice was sad and weak, Arthur frowned down at him.  

"Merlin you know I mean nothing when I call you those things. I do it to be playful, I never mean harm." 

"It's hard to tell. I never know if you love me like I love you. I never know if I'm just something you use for a good time. I'm sorry that you think I might be acting like a girl but it hurts. Now, Sire can you please get off of me." Merlin's eyes were red, Arthur knew he was trying not to cry. 

"Arthur. You call me Arthur. Never Sire, your highness, or my Lord. Just Arthur. Merlin I love you. I truly do, if you wish for me to stop with the names I will. It's just, I find teasing you just easier than telling you how I feel. You do it so effortlessly and I wish I could do that, but I don't know  how. But my teasing is me showing that I love you, if I wasn't to tease you anymore that would be my way of showing that I don't care. You are the only one I tease like the way I do." 

"You love me? I'm not just a fling you're going to throw away when you're done?" 

"I would never, you're mine and only mine. I wish to rule with you by my side, and only you. No one can compare." Arthur's voice was strong and firm. 

"And you are mine." Merlin said with as smile. 

"Good." Arthur said while placing a small kiss on Merlin's nose before moving to his lips. It was gentle and sweet and Merlin's favorite type of kisses. Arthur pulled back and smiled. 

"Love you, Merls." 

"Love you, too." Merlin said with a smirk. 

"Don't you dare. I know that look, I've seen it a million times. Don't even think about it." Arthur said with a glare. 

Merlin laughed as his eyes flashed gold, and a pile of snow fell onto Arthur, not a signal flake on Merlin. Arthur let out a very unmanly yelp and let go of Merlin's wrist. Merlin wiggled is way out from under Arthur and went running. 

"It's on Merlin!" Arthur said with a laugh as he ran after the man he loved. 

-The end 


	10. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 12 days of Christmas

When Merlin entered Arthur's room he found that the bed was made, curtains opened, and that Arthur was dressed. 

"Did you forget to fire me?" Merlin asked with a smirk. 

"No Merlin, unlike what you like I can actually do things." 

"I can see, do you want me to go fetch you breakfest?" 

"Yes, please do."Arthur said before turning away quickly. 

"A please. Wow I'm just lucky today I guess." Merlin said before leaving. 

When he returned he found a medium sized gift sitting on Arthur's bed, by looking closer he say the his name was written across it. Merlin looked up at Arthur with a raised eyebrow, only to get a shrug in return. Carefully Merlin brought the gift over to Arthur and sat down at the table. Merlin gently pulled back the bow and took the ribbon off, slowly he pulled of the lid and found something inside that made is jaw drop. 

"Arthur, I can't accept this." 

"Yes, you can." Arthur said getting up and walking behind Merlin's chair. Merlin felt Arthur's fingers skim his neck before removing his neckerchief. He replaced it was the fine red silk one that was inside the box. It was soft and cool against Merlin's neck unlike his other ones that left his neck itching.  

"Arthur, there is over 10 silk neckerchiefs in here. They are bare the royal crest, Arthur people will think of me as someone higher than my standing." 

"Let them, you deserve these Merlin. It's my way of saying Merry Christmas. And thank you."

"For what, I haven't done anything?" Merlin said with a laugh. 

"You do everything Merlin. These are a thank you for the amount of times that you saved me. I know that you like I'm oblivious, but I'm not. The poison you drank for me, everytime that I've been shot with an arrow, for the dragon that you went up against and won." 

Merlin's face went pale," You knew about the dragon." 

"Of course I did, and I know about the magic. And I want to say thank you, you chose to live in Camelot even through it is a death wish because you want to protect me." 

Merlin's face broke out in a smile as he tackled Arthur in a hug, burying his face deep into Arthur's neck. Arthur pressing his face into Merlin's raven colored hair and hugged back with just as much force. 

"I owe you everything." Arthur whispered. 

"You being alive is enough." Merlin whispered back. 

Very quietly Arthur whispered, "I think I love you." 

Merlin smiled against his neck, "I think I love you too." 

-The End 


	11. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of the 12 days of Christmas for Merthur

It was one of the few times that Arthur had lied Merlin. Arthur couldn't help it, the way Merlin's face lit up when he talked about ice skating back in Ealdor. How he lived next to a lake, and every winter his mother and him would go out at dusk and skating until the moon shined down on them. Of course Arthur had to say that he could ice skate, he loved how excited Merlin would get about the things he loved. So that's how he ended up a few weeks later, lacing up ice skates while Merlin smiled brightly down at him. 

"You ready?" Merlin asked bouncing on his already lacing up skates. 

"Umm...yep." Arthur said as he standing up and grabbing Merlin's hand to steady himself. 

Merlin smiled brightly as he walked towards that lake, the sun was coming down, and they were the only ones there. Merlin slid gracefully on to the ice, twirling on the lake, giggling to himself. 

"Arthur come on!" Merlin said holding out his hand, his blue eyes gleaming and his smile could beat the stars. 

Nodding his head slowly, Arthur stepped on to the ice. He lasted about 5 seconds, before he fell onto his ass, hitting his head off the ice. 

"Shit." Arthur let out as he hit his head. He sat there on the freezing ice with a pounding head. He heard the sound of skates sliding and stopping, slowly blinking his eyes open he saw Merlin looking down at him with his head tilted to the right. Usually he found that adorable, but now Arthur could feel his face heat up. 

"You can't ice skate. Can you?" Arthur could tell that Merlin's hopes where fading. 

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, Merlin." 

"Why did you lie?"

"You looked so happy, I couldn't take that from you." 

Merlin just nodded and reached his hand out, " Come on let's just go." he said pulling Arthur up. 

"No, we are not leaving. You are going to teach me." 

"Teach you?" 

"Yes, teach me how to ice skate. We are not leaving until I can do a lap around this lake without falling on my arse." Arthur said with a smile.

"Yeah, okay. Rule one: Keep your legs evenly apart." Merlin said holding Arthurs hand and dragging him out farther onto the lake. 

Arthur nodded his head looking at his feet until he felt Merlin's finger tips lift his head up, "Look at me, dear." 

"Ok, this isn't so hard." Arthur said smiling at Merlin. 

"Rule two: turn your feet inward to stop. Like this." Merlin showed him, instantly Merlin came to a halt. Only when Arthur tried he fall backwards, taking Merlin with him. Merlin let out a yelp when he landed on Arthur. 

"Ok, so we have some work to do." Merlin said standing, very carefully pulling Arthur up. 

Arthur gave Merlin a sad smile, and laced their fingers. Softly and slowly Merlin started to pull Arthur along. When Merlin declared Arthur able enough to do it on his own, he let go, only to watch Arthur fall. Over and over again. 

"Arthur, are you sure?" Merlin asked as Arthur got up from what seemed to be the 20th time he fell. The sun had long since set and the ice was softly light by the near by lampposts. 

"Yes, one more time. I can go this." Arthur said firmly holding a wince as he stood. 

Merlin nodded and took Arthur's hand, pulling him along until he felt Arthur let go. With wide eyes Arthur slide across the ice, Merlin stood there watching until Arthur returned at his side. When Arthur returned, he was beaming. Eyes twinkling as bright as the stars, 

"I did it!" He shouted as he started laughing. 

"I knew you could." Merlin said taking Arthur's hand. 

"Good, can we please be done? I have bruises in places I didn't even know could bruise." 

Merlin let out a heart felt laugh, as he started to skate towards the exit. They silently took off there skates and headed towards the car. On the way home Merlin sang cheesy Christmas songs, and had the biggest smile in the world on his face. Arthur decided that he could learn to love ice skating even with all the bruises.  

-The end


	12. A Christmas away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of the 12 days of Christmas for Merthur

It was the first time that Merlin truly felt homesick. When the cold started to bite at his noise and the snow began to fall, that was when Merlin started to miss Ealdor. It was like a stone in his chest, pulling him down as he saw children with their families. The only family he had was in other Kingdom, and he was too afraid to ask Arthur. They had known each other for almost a year, and Merlin hated to admit but he was fond of the prat. Merlin could tell that Arthur didn't hate him, but Merlin could never tell if he trusted him. Now with Camelot bursting with spirit for the holidays, Arthur getting more and more excited for the parties and feast, telling him how they were the best thing that Camelot had, Merlin couldn't just leave. So he stayed, smiled when he need to but the aching in his chest just got stronger and stronger.   

Then Arthur hit Merlin in the chest with a snowball, "Merlin are you even listening to me?" he asked with a smile. Arthur was always the nicest during the holiday season. 

"Umm, sorry. Just lost myself for a moment." 

Arthur just frowned at him, "What is up with you? No side comments, or jokes on how much of a clotpole I am? Something's wrong, tell me."

Merlin shook his head, "It's nothing." 

"Merlin, please humor me."

Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes, Arthur saw how much sadness and longing where in them. 

"I miss my mother. It's my first Christmas without here. So go ahead make fun of me, tell me to stop acting like a girl or that I'm a child." Merlin was harsh and sad. 

"Do you wish to go to Ealdor?" 

"What?," Merlin's head shot up, "no, Ealdor was never my home. My mother was before I came here. It's just odd not to see her, she's all the family I ever really have."  

" I can arrange for someone to go fetch her, bring her here for the holidays. We have plenty of room in the castle for one more."

Merlin let out a sad laugh," Your father would never allow it, and my mother could never make the trip in the cold. It's too far, trust me. I already thought of that opinion."

Arthur nodded his head slowly, like he was thinking which was never good, "What would you do with your mother to celebrate the holidays?"

Merlin let out a true grin, "We would make cinnamon bread, which is my favorite. All year long she would save up money and buy a bag of chocolate. Then every night towards Christmas we would eat a piece." 

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand pulling him into the castle, "Where are you taking me?" Merlin asked letting out a giggle as Arthur pulled him along. Soon they were at the kitchens, Arthur had a smile on his face and Merlin just raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What are thinking?" 

"We are going to make cinnamon bread. And I'm sure there is chocolate in here somewhere." 

"Arthur, you don't need to do this." 

"Yes, I do. You are in Camelot now, this is your home as much as mine. And besides your a dear friend to me, Merlin." Arthur said his eyes going a red, he turned away and started to dig out ingredients. 

"Arthur.." Merlin said. 

"Arthur.."

"Arthur!" Finally Arthur looked at him, Merlin smiled as he walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Burying his face in Arthur's neck and hugging him tight until he could feel Arthur hug him back. 

"Thank you." Merlin whispered into his ear. 

Arthur smiled and hugged Merlin tighter, "Of course." 

A few seconds later they pulled away, and Merlin could tell that Arthur's face was redder than before, "So bread." Arthur said. 

"Yep bread." 

They set to work, in the end they were covered in flour. But Merlin couldn't stop smiling with Arthur handed him a piece of chocolate. For the first time the stone in Merlin's heart went away, Merlin was learning to love Christmas in Camelot. 

-The End


	13. The Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of 12 days of Christmas for Merthur

Merlin was coming up with a theory that the frown on Arthur's face was officially permanent. His arms crossed around his broad chest, his eyes glaring a hole in the back off Merlin's head. 

"Merlin, why are we even here? I can just pay for someone to do this for us." Arthur said, his voice was bitter and annoyed. 

"You could, but where's the fun in that?" 

"How is standing in the snow, looking at trees something fun?"

"This is the most important thing! Picking out the wrong tree can ruin Christmas!" Merlin said with the most serious voice Arthur had ever heard. 

"Merlin, its freezing." 

"Suck it up." Merlin said with a smile before bouncing off in the snow. Arthur dragging his feet behind him. 

Merlin had declared that morning, that they were going to a Christmas tree farm. All Arthur did was groan into his pillow, burying his face deeper into it. That was until Merlin grabbed him by the ankles and pulled out of bed, onto the cold, hard floor. Now Arthur stood in the middle on nowhere, wrapped up in his warmest clothes, looking at trees. Every now and then Arthur would point at a tree, only to have Merlin roll his eyes and say no. About an hour or so in, Arthur could tell that Merlin was giving up. The way his shoulders slumped and the smile on his face was completely gone. 

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand, lacing their fingers, "Come on lets go home." He mumbled.  

"Are you sure?" 

"Yep, there's nothing here. Nothings right, they are all way to big. Or they don't have enough needles, or too many. " Merlin said with a pout. 

Arthur was going to make a comment on how they all look the same, but then he saw Merlin's big, sad blue eyes and knew that he was generally upset over a tree. 

"Merlin, why is the tree so important? I don't get it." 

"It's not about the tree, Arthur. This is our first Christmas together as a couple, and it has to be perfect." 

"Merlin, I don't need a tree for Christmas to be perfect, I just need you." 

"Really?"

"Yes, you idiot. Just you." Arthur said with a smirk. 

"Hey, I am not the idiot in this relationship." 

"Is that so? Because if I remember correctly it was you who spilled coffee on me when we first met." 

"I was nervous, it was my first day as your assistant. And your were really mean."  Merlin said with a pout. 

"But you still spilled the coffee, all over me. My shirt was ruined." He said with a smirk.

"You know what Pendragon?" Merlin said slipping his fingers out of Arthur's hand. 

"What Emrys?" Arthur asked crossing his arms. 

"THIS!" Merlin moved fast, grabbing a handful of snow and shoving it down Arthur's coat. Arthur let out a yelp, as the icy snow sent shivers down his back. 

"Oh, Merlin. You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Arthur said before running at Merlin. 

Merlin's eyes went wide as he turned and ran into the row of trees. Trying to pick up speed in the thick snow, Arthur right behind him. Merlin let out a laugh as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and sent him to the ground. Merlin was giggling up a storm as he felt Arthur's fingers wiggle along his sides under his jacket. 

"No," Merlin cried as Arthur tickled him, "Stop! Stop, I give. You win." Merlin's face was red, and he was gasping for air. Arthur smiled contently and he got up and pulled Merlin with him. 

"That was cheating." Merlin mumbled as he buried his face into the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur wrapped his arms around him and just laughed. 

"Merlin, turn around." Arthur whispered. 

When Merlin did, a smile broke out. Before him was a tree around 6 feet, it was a beautiful dark green, and full. Right then and there Merlin knew that Christmas was going to be perfect. 

-The end


	14. A winter ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of the 12 days of Christmas for Merthur

Camelot's winters were always the best. The frosty white snow covering the Earth like a safety blanket. Children were always laughing, and could be found in the snow. Merlin loved the winter. The baked sweets, warm fires, and the decorated halls.  Merlin took Christmas very seriously, and Arthur knew this. He didn't dare to touch anything that Merlin put up, knowing that he would get the cold shoulder. 

This year Arthur had decided that he was going to make it the best Christmas for Merlin, and he had it all planed out. Finally when the day to act came Arthur felt as if he could barely breath. He woke up to Merlin's eyes glowing gold and snowflakes falling on his head. 

"Why can't you every just wake me up normal?" Every since Arthur found out about Merlin's magic, Merlin would come up with weird ways to wake him. 

Merlin let out a giggle as he buried his face into his pillow, "It's Christmas eve." 

"Yes, I know Merlin." Arthur said. 

"Tomorrow's Christmas." 

"That's how it works." 

"I love Christmas." Merlin mumbled. 

"I know that. That's way I have a surprise for your today."

Merlin looked up at him, with his sleepy blue eyes, and a mess of black hair. Making Arthur's heart skip a beat, "A surprise?" he slurred. 

"Yes, but right know I need you to go back to sleep, and I will be right back." Arthur said before kissing Merlin's forehead and getting up. 

"Where you goin." 

"It's part of the surprise." Arthur said as he started to get dressed. Merlin just mumbled something and buried himself in the sheets, a few minutes later Arthur heard his light snoring. He smiled as he left the room and headed to the kitchens. 

In the kitchens Arthur met Gwen, who was smiling up a storm when she saw him. 

"I'm so excited!" she giggled. 

"Me too. Do you have what I asked?" 

"Of course, I do." Gwen said pulling up a basket, which held a loaf of Merlin's favorite cinnamon bread from his mother. 

"He is going to love this." Arthur said as Gwen handed him the basket. 

"He is going to love all of this." 

"Lets hope." 

"Don't worry." Gwen said as Arthur started to walk off. 

Next he headed down to the market and bought a bundle of berries, along with a bag of chocolate. He headed back to the castle with sweaty palms and a racing heart. 

He found Merlin sleeping with his arms and legs all over the place, his face mushed in Arthur's pillow. He smiled as he made Merlin and himself a plate, carefully he sat them on the bed side table as he began to wake Merlin. 

"Merls, wake up." He said softly as he ran his fingers through Merlin's dark hair. Slowly Merlin blinked himself awake and looked up at Arthur with a lopsided smile.

"Hi." he said sleepily. 

"Hi, I brought you food." 

Merlin nodded as he sat up and stretched. Arthur reached grabbing the plates before crawling in the bed, next to Merlin and handed him his plate. Merlin smiled brightly when he saw the chocolate on the plate, instantly eating it. It wasn't until Merlin got to the bread did he talk again. 

"Arthur, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I just asked your mother to make you some of your favorite bread, then had Gwen and Lancelot ride out to go get it."

"Arthur, you didn't have to do that." 

"You say that no one makes it like her. And I wanted to." 

"Is this my surprise?" 

"Nope." Arthur said before getting up and taking Merlin's empty plate, "Now get dressed. We have places to be."  

After Arthur made sure Merlin was in his warmest clothes, he lead them out of the castle and into the courtyard, where Arthur had a horse pulled sleigh waiting for them. Merlin smiled brightly as Arthur pulled him up, and wrapped the blanket around him. Arthur whipped the reigns and the horses took off, dragging them off into the forest. 

"Is this my surprise? Because I really like it." 

"Not all of it." Arthur said as he lead them into a clearing, right on the frozen shores of the Lake of Avalon. Stopping the horse on the shoreline. 

"Arthur, I'm confused." 

Arthur turned to look at Merlin, taking a deep breath. " Merlin, when we first met we hated each other. You were forced to become my manservant because you saved my life, and if my father did anything good while he was alive it was that. We learned to tolerate each other, then to like each other, and now love each other. Because of you magic has been restored to Camelot, and because of you my kingdom is at peace. But I don't want it to be just my kingdom anymore, I want it to be yours as well. What I'm asking you is," Arthur reached into his coat pocket and pulled of a golden band, "Merlin, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

Merlin eyes were wide, and his mouth was open as he looked at Arthur. Once he registered the words Arthur spoke he began to nod his head like a mad man, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" he said with a laugh. 

Arthur took Merlin's hand and slide the ring on, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur tight. Pulling back Merlin laughed again before smashing his lips to Arthur's and kissing the life out of him. 

"Best Christmas ever." Merlin said when he pulled back. 

Arthur smiled, pulling Merlin close and wrapping his arms around him, "I'm glad." Together that sat there watching the wind dance the snow across the lake, happy and content. 

-The end


	15. Decorating the tree (trying to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of 12 days of Christmas for Merthur

Merlin made Arthur drag the tree inside, while he went to the kitchen to make coffee. 

"You know, help would be very nice." Arthur said with a glare. 

"Yet, it is more fun to watch." Merlin answered back with a smirk. 

Arthur just rolled his eyes, as he dragged the tree further into the house, 

"Arthur please, pick it up. It's getting needles everywhere." Merlin said from where he was curled up on a chair, holding a mug of coffee. Arthur let out a puff of air as he lifted the tree over his shoulder and carrying it the last steps to the holder. Arthur brushed off his jacket and glared at Merlin, "Thanks for the help." He said with a glare. 

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." Merlin said flashing him a smile. 

Arthur rolled his eyes at him, as he sat down. Clasping on the couch and letting his eyes close, that was until he felt something, or rather someone land on his chest. Arthur let out a groan as he opened his eyes, looking up meeting Merlin's sparkling blue eyes. 

 

"Hi." Merlin said with a smile. 

 

Arthur couldn't help but smile back, "Hi." 

Merlin traced Arthur's jaw with his finger tips, giving Arthur a big dopey smile "We gotta decorate the tree." 

Arthur leaned into his touch wrapping his arms around his waist, "Later, need sleep." his voice was heavy and his words a bit slurred. He pulled Merlin down so he could bury his face in Merlin's dark hair. 

"Arthur...come on. We can cuddle and sleep later. But now its time for the tree." Merlin said pushing against Arthur's chest. Only to have Arthur's arms wrap tighter around him, and pull him back down, curling around Merlin. 

"Sleep." Arthur mumbled as his breathing evened out and Merlin could tell that Arthur was asleep. Merlin just rolled his eyes as he curled around Arthur, "Five minutes, Arthur." 

The five minutes turned into the night, Merlin woke up first to a stiff neck and a knot in his back. Arthur was just waking up and smiled when he saw Merlin. The tree was still bare, but the smile on Arthur's face made up for it. 

-The end


	16. Christmas sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of the 12 days of Christmas for Merthur

No. Not at all, Merlin I refuse to put that on." Arthur said his face showing pure disgust. 

"What's wrong with it? It's an ugly Christmas sweater party. You were sweaters like this at parties like that." Merlin said with a pout looking down at his sweater with Santa's face on it. 

"Merlin, this sweater says that I'm your hoe, which I'm not." 

"But that's what Santa says, its funny and cute and you promised." Merlin said his eyes going round and lips forming a perfect pout. 

"Merlin-" Arthur started. 

"You promised, you said that I could pick out the Christmas sweaters because you got to pick out our Halloween costumes. We were suppose to be at Gwen and Lance's 10 minutes ago, so put the god damn sweater on so we can leave." Merlin said sending him a glare. 

"Fine." Arthur said with a glare, taking off his shirt and putting on the god awful sweater. 

Merlin smiled, "Perfect lets go." Lacing their fingers together, and heading out of the house. 

When they entered the party, Arthur kept his arms over his chest hiding the main part of the sweater. Everyone was smiling and hugging Merlin, but then they got to Arthur and immediately the talking stopped and all eyes were on him. 

"Oh, dear brother. Please put your arms down." Morgana says with a smirk. 

Arthur sent her a glare, " Come on Arthur it can't be that bad. Besides you look good in everything." Gwen said with a smile. Everyone nodded their heads, and sent him a smile. Slowly he lowered his arms to reveal his horrible sweater. Everyone's eyes went from Merlin's sweater to Arthur's. Arthur's face went bright red, and he looked down at the ground. He felt Merlin's fingers lace with his and squeezed his hand. 

"I think its adorable." Morgana said, Arthur's head shot up as he looked at his sister. 

"Really, you're not going to take a chance and make fun of me?"

"Why would I? We are all wearing ugly sweaters, and you two are wearing more of funny ones then ugly one."

Arthur actually smiled at her, like a full blown smile. Everyone else just laughed and continued on with the party, Merlin's hand was still laced with his. And Arthur guessed he could live with having to wear an ugly sweater once a year if it kept Merlin smiling. 

-The End


	17. Christmas Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 in the 12 days of Christmas for Merthur

When Arthur was 15 he lost his mother to cancer. Merlin remembered the moment that a part of his best friend had died, and a new Arthur was born. Merlin remembered how his best friend was cold, and closed off. Arthur had pushed Merlin away to the point were he won't even talk to him. That was until, Merlin screamed at Arthur that he wasn't going to disappear like his mom did. It was the first time Merlin saw Arthur cry, Merlin held Arthur for hours as he cried and cried. Afterward they shared the last slice of Arthur's mother's Christmas cake. 

It was a year later, and Merlin was in his kitchen trying to make a cake. He had been through a bag of flour, almost two cartons of eggs, and a gallon of milk. He could barely see the table top, and Arthur was coming over in less than in hour. His mom was at work, so he was left alone. He couldn't do this, he had no idea how Arthur's mom could ever do this. Arthur meant so much to him, he finally had Arthur to himself. And god he loved him, and Arthur loved this cake. He had to get it right. 

"Merlin! I'm here, I know I'm early but I had nothing else to do." He said walking into the kitchen and stopping dead in his tracks. 

"Merls, What the hell are you doing?" Arthur asked. 

Slowly Merlin turned around to face Arthur, "Hi." 

Arthur let out a laugh as he stepped toward Merlin, licking his thumb he slid it across Merlin's cheek, "You are covered in flour." 

"I was trying to bake." Merlin mumbled. 

"Why were you baking? You can barely make toast." Arthur said with a smirk. 

"Umm... umm."

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Arthur said is voice dripping with worry. 

"For you.  I'm baking for you, that's what's wrong. I can't bake, but I really want to. For you." Merlin said his cheeks going red. 

"Me? Merlin, what were you trying to bake?" 

"A cake, your mom's Christmas Cake. I know its your favorite, and that its the first Christmas you have to go through without her. I thought that baking you the cake that you love so much, would make it easier. Bring back good memories." Merlin said chewing on his lower lip.

Arthur's face was pale, and his breath was shaky. Merlin could see the tears forming in his eyes, Arthur let out a gasp as he stepped back from Merlin. 

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to give you something you love, because I love you. It was stupid and I know that now. I won't bring it up again, or do it again. I'm sorry." Merlin's voice was shaky. 

Then Merlin got an armful of Arthur. He felt cold tears land on his neck, and Arthur's loud breaths. Merlin just held him tight as Arthur cried, holding him until the sobs where softer and softer than gone. Pulling back Arthur smiled at him, placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Thank you." 

"But I didn't do anything." 

"It's the thought that you would go through all of this trouble, just to remind me of her," Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, "God, I love you." 

Merlin hugged Arthur backed tight and smiled, "I love you too." 

-The End


	18. Christmas Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thanks Kadithelazyfoodie for being my beta reader!

Merlin loves Christmas songs. He is one of those guys that once Halloween was over the Christmas music started. Merlin would only play Christmas music in his car, and his Christmas tree was up before Thanksgiving. Now Arthur, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. It’s not that he hated Christmas, it was just that he wasn’t very jolly. He didn’t really choose to listen to Christmas music, he only heard it when it came on the radio. His tree went up around a week before Christmas. 

So when he started dating Merlin, he thought Merlin would calm down a bit because he knew Arthur was not that big about the holidays. God, was he wrong. Merlin seemed to take it up a couple of notches. It was November 1st and lights were being put up around the house. Arthur came home from work to find his boyfriend trying to hang lights around their bed. 

“Stop where you are Merlin! Don’t you dare hang another thing.” Arthur said coming into the bedroom. 

Merlin turned to face him with his eyes impossibly blue, and had that charming smile on his lips, “ What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you act all innocent and sweet! Merlin, we talked about this. Serious talks, and I know you love Christmas, but it’s only November. I refuse to have anything Christmas related in our household until after Thanksgiving.” Arthur spoke calmly crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

“You were serious?” 

“Very serious. Merlin, I love Christmas, I really do. It’s just... Merlin, it’s too much. It’s too much of everything. The lights, the tree, and the music. Can’t it just wait? I promise you that after Thanksgiving you can go as crazy as you want.” Arthur gave Merlin a hopeful smile. 

But all he got was a glare and a signal word answer, “No.” 

“Merlin, please. I’m begging you, so please just calm down on all the jolly.” 

“No, you Arthur Pendragon are the biggest Grinch in the whole wide world. And I for one will not stand for it. You are going to celebrate Christmas like an Emrys, not like a grumpy Pendragon. So grab those lights over there and help me.” Merlin said with a pout before going back to work. 

“Merlin-” Arthur had started. 

“Don’t you even start! Get over here and help me. No boyfriend of mine will be a Grinch.” Merlin said with a glare that could beat Morgana’s. 

“Fine.” Arthur grumbled as he sat next to Merlin and helped him with the lights. By the time the lights, and not one but two trees were up, Arthur had to admit that the house looked beautiful, and the look on Merlin’s face was even better. There was this sparkle in his eyes, and he had a small smile on his face as he curled around Arthur. Arthur was happy to just lie there, listen to the fire crack, and listen to Merlin’s heartbeat.

\- the end


	19. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thanks Kadithelazyfoodie for being my beta reader!

Merlin counted everything, from the clothes to the toys, and even the days. Every little thing had to be perfect, Merlin told Arthur this over and over again. The call came in after 1 year, 5 months, 6 days, and 7 minutes. Arthur was the one who picks up the phone,

"Hello, this is Arthur Pendragon."

"Hello, Mr. Pendragon. This is Linda McCall from the adoption agency, I have some good news. A baby boy was just at Camelot Memorial, the mother has put him up for adoption. Closed adoption and full custody, his yours if you want him."

Arthur could feel his heart in his throat as he looked at Merlin with big eyes, "What's his name?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"That's up to you and your husband, Mr.Pendragon."

"Yes. Yes, Yes, Yes. God, yes! We want him. We Will be there in a couple of minutes."

"I'll see you in a bit, Mr.Pendragon." Arthur could hear a smile in her voice as she hung up.

Arthur slowly put his phone in his pocket and looked up at his husband. Merlin's eyes were a blinding blue, he could see his joy and hope sparkling behind the tears.

"That was the adoption agency. We got our kid, Merlin we're getting our kid."

Merlin was off the couch in a second, running full force at Arthur, jumping up and wrapping his legs around his waist. Merlin's lips were on his, and Merlin was trying to kiss him without losing it. Pulling back, Merlin barked out a laugh, "We did it! We're getting a kid! When? When are we getting him?"

"Now, we need to head to Camelot Memorial."

Merlin's jaw dropped and he started to kick Arthur. Trying to push away from Arthur and get back on the ground, "Let me go, you clotpole. We have somewhere important to be." Arthur let out a deep, heartfelt laugh as he let Merlin down. And he watched as Merlin went running around the house, getting their shoes, and the car seat out of the hall closest. Finally, Merlin took his hand and led them to the car. Merlin sat there the whole time, jumping up and down, taping his fingers on his leg. Arthur took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"It's going to be fine. You are going to be the best father in the world. I know you are."

"I know, it's just... what if he doesn't like me?"

"That's impossible. Merlin, there is no way that our child isn't going to love you. You are so unbelievably great, and perfect. You are going to be incredible."

"So are you." Arthur smiled brightly at Merlin as they pulled into the hospital.

"You ready?" Arthur asked as he unbuckled his seat and grabbed the baby bag. Merlin nodded as he got out of the car, he immediately ran to Arthur's door and took his hand as he got out.

"Let's go get our son."

They entered the hospital with their hands locked, both of them trying not to shake. They had both waited so long for this to happen, Arthur holding Merlin close at night as he cried into his shoulder when a straight couple was chosen over them. It was happening, they had been waiting over a year for this. Linda McCall was waiting for them when they entered, she smiled brightly at them.

"Arthur, Merlin, I believe there is someone you want to meet." They both just nodded their heads, as Linda led them to the maternity units. Quietly she led them inside and to a crib that held their little boy. Looking down they saw a little boy, with his limbs spread out and sleeping. He had pale skin, with round rosy cheeks, his nose was small and button-shaped. He was perfect, to Merlin and Arthur he was just perfect.

"I'll be right back with the paperwork," Linda said as she left the room.

"Arthur, he's beautiful. God, he's so flipping perfect."

"He really is Merls," Arthur said wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist, "He needs a name."

"Braydon. Braydon Arthur Pendragon." Merlin said gently tracing his son's face with his finger.

Arthur smiled into Merlin's neck, "Perfect."

When Linda returned, they filled out all the paperwork, officially given him a name, and then signing the adoption papers.

"Congratulations. You two are now parents. Braydon is a very lucky boy." She hugged them both and left. A nurse came in and gave them the check-out papers, once they were filled, the nurse told them they could take their son home. Carefully both of them approach the crib, Arthur looked up at Merlin and bit his lip.

"Go on, you don't need permission from me to hold your son." Merlin said as he rolled his eyes. Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around his son as he picked Braydon up. Braydon made a small noise in the back of his throat but just snuggled closer to Arthur's chest. Arthur saw a flash and looked up to see Merlin taking a photo.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Merlin said with a grin. Arthur just nodded and looked back down at his son, he felt a tear run down his cheek, only to be caught by Merlin's fingers.

"Merls, he is perfect."

"I know, just like his papa." Merlin said kissing Arthur's cheek. Braydon made a noise as he shifted in Arthur's arms to look up at his father's. Arthur and Merlin were met with a pair of stunning green eyes with specks of blue and brown in them. Braydon smiled dopey at them as he fell back asleep in his papa's arms. Right then and there, Merlin and Arthur knew that their life was finally complete.

-THE END


	20. Losing You

 So I was asked to write a continuation of Through the Years, the part where I wrote that Merlin had tried to commit suicide. This is going to be pure sadness but it does end happyish. If you're not comfortable reading this I understand. If you want to read something happy, I started a new series of one-shots based on the Adoption story. So the fics are all about Merlin, Arthur, and their son Braydon. 

 A message to my readers; I want you to know that suicide is never the answer. Don't let anyone make you feel as if you were worthless. CAUSE YOU'RE NOT!! You are loved, and beautiful, and so incredibly unique. If you are feeling suicidal, please please, call a hotline. Tell a friend, someone you trust so much that it hurts. PLEASE don't ever hurt yourself, because you are so important. You are to me. I mean this completely and truthfully, you are loved. Please get help if you need it.

*******

Merlin realized he was in love with his best friend when they were 15. Arthur had just punched Valient in the jaw for making fun of him and all Merlin could think was "I want to marry him." It was six years later and Merlin was still head over heels in love with him. But the thing was, Arthur had no idea. Loving him from afar was starting to hurt, seeing Arthur date and go out just ripped Merlin apart. What really tore his heart to pieces was when Arthur started dating Gwen. It felt as if a knife was stabbing him every time he saw Arthur stare at her with this glint of hope and love in his eyes. Or when he would come running into Merlin's apartment with the biggest smile on his face, talking a mile a minute about how unbelievably perfect Gwen was.

It wasn't until Arthur can running to his apartment one day, his cheeks red from the cold and lips chapped, when Merlin truly broke.

"Merls, I love her. God, this is what love feels like. I love her." The look in Arthur's eyes just killed him.

Merlin gave Arthur a fake grin as he tried to hold back tears, "Don't you think you're telling the wrong person."

"Merlin, I don't know how to tell her. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

"You want me to tell you, how to tell Gwen that you love her?"

"Yes."

Merlin felt as if someone had kicked him over and over again in the gut. God, he couldn't breathe or see straight. "No, Arthur."

"What?" Arthur cocked his head like a puppy, Merlin always thought it was adorable.

"I said no."

"Why the hell not? Merlin this is important!" Arthur's forehead scrunched up and his mouth formed a thin line.

"I think you should leave. I can't help you with this." Merlin's voice was barely a mumble and his eyes were on the ground.

"Not until you give me a valid reason! You have always helped me, why are you stopping when it's the most important?"

"Get out. Go asked Leon or Morgana, just not me. Not me."

"Fine! You know, you were the one person I trust completely. Someone who has always been there, at least I thought you always would be." Arthur said as left Merlin's apartment, closing the door with a loud bang that echoed through Merlin's home. Merlin clasped on the ground, clawing at his neck trying to get air in. But he couldn't, he was was trapped in his head, his eyes filling with tears that burned as they fell down his cheeks. He felt broken, he knew that he was always chipped but now he felt truly broken. The pain needs to go away, he hated it so much. It made him see what he truly was; stupid, broken, and worthless. He just wanted for everything to stop. So he did, he grabbed his phone and stood up and shaky legs. Slowly he walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. It wasn't the first time his thought of this, just the first time he knew he was going to do it. He let out a breath of air as he grabbed the bottle and slowly slide down the wall. Taking his phone, he unlocked it and opened Arthur's number.

-I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me, but I can go on with the way I feel. You were never to blame, EVER. It's me, I'm the one who's broken, and I don't want to be broken anymore. Don't waste your life on me, I'm not worth it. I'll miss you, just don't worry about missing me.

He hit send, then he took the pills. When his mind started to drift and things became dim, he heard a pounding on the door then a crack. A pair of broad shoulders and blonde hair came rushing him. Two strong hands cupped his face and held him up.

" What did you do? Hey, hey come on. You need to stay awake, help is on the way and-" Arthur was cut off by Merlin slightly shaking his head no. That's when Arthur took in a deep breath and tears fell, that's when Merlin's world went dark.

Merlin awoke, 3 weeks later. His hand was in a death grip and a head of blonde hair was using his thigh a pillow. As much as his body would let him, he squeezed Arthur's hand back. Arthur's head shot up as he met Merlin's eyes, a comforting sky blue staring at him. Merlin watched as thick tears fell from Arthur's eyes, his breaths becoming shaky.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice triggered Arthur, he wrapped his arms holding Merlin close. Then Arthur started dragging his hands over Merlin; up his arms, over his shoulders, across his chest to his heart, then up to his face running his hands through his hair.

"Arthur?"

"You're alive?"

"Yes."

Arthur's expression changed from joy and relief to the most serious face Merlin has ever seen him have, Arthur took hold of Merlin's jaw so he couldn't look away.

"I know you just woke up, and I know that you are scared. I can see it in your eyes, you don't have to tell me now but one day I would like to know what caused you to do this. Merlin-" Arthur choked out a sob, one hand moving from his jaw to his hair and the other to his hand to feel his pulse, "Merlin, you mean so much to me. You have no idea how much you mean to me when I found you it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. Merlin, I lost my mother and I refuse to lose you. You hear me, I refuse to lose you. Cause you the one person in my life that has always been there, even when you didn't want to be. I thought I lost my anchor. I thought I lost the most important thing in the world to me, Merlin you are loved. Please, believe when I tell you that you are loved. And that I am going to be here your whole life, I'm not going anywhere. There is nowhere for me to go, cause there's no life to live without you. Two sides of the same coin, remember? That's what our mums called us. I refuse to lose my half."

Merlin let his tears fall as Arthur talked, and when he was done he just buried his face into Arthur's neck. Both of them holding on tight to each other. Arthur running one hand through Merlin's hair and the other up and down his back. Merlin just buried himself deeper into the crock of Arthur's neck.

"You are loved, Merlin." Arthur whispered into his ear, and for the first time in a long time, Merlin truly felt loved.

-The End 


	21. Found It

"Arthur! Have you seen the TV remote?" Merlin's voice rained throughout their flat. 

"No, you were the last one to use it," Arthur answered from where he was cooking dinner in the kitchen. 

"Where the bloody hell did I put it?" Merlin mumbled to himself as he got down on all fours to look under the couch. Finding nothing he started to tare apart the couch. Digging under the cushions until he felt his hand it something solid. Grabbing ahold of it, he pulled it out from the depths of their couch, to find himself holding a small black box. 

"Arthur, can you come here?" Merlin's voice was shaky as he spoke, trying so hard not to freak out. 

"You come to me, I'm kind of busy." Arthur called back.

"No, I really need you to come to me." Merlin said, knowing his legs would be too shaky to stand up. He heard Arthur release a groan then his heavy footsteps as he entered the living room. 

"What the hell do you-" Arthur's voice cut out as he saw what Merlin was holding. 

"I was looking for the remote and umm.... yeah." Merlin met Arthur's eyes nervously, biting his bottom lip. 

"That is not the remote." Arthur said as he sank down onto the floor next to Merlin. 

"Nope." Merlin said popping the "p". 

"I can explain." 

"Please, do." 

"It was the only place I could think of putting it where you won't find it, and now I know that even that was wrong." Arthur said while nervously playing with his hands. 

"Is that why you're making me dinner and brought me flowers?" 

"Yep." Arthur answered looking up at him with impossibly big eyes.

"Yes." Merlin all of a sudden said with a giggle. 

"What?" Arthur looked at him with a frown. 

"Yes." Merlin answered again gesturing to the box. 

"I haven't even asked you anything." 

"I don't care, it's a yes. Always has been and always will be. Yes."  Merlin said crawling into Arthur's lap. He took Arthur's hand and gave him the box, "Ask me." 

Arthur took a deep breath in, looking into Merlin's golden blue eyes, " Merlin, will you marry me?"  He asked opening the box to show the golden band with a line of rubies. 

"Yes! God, yes." Merlin answered before crashing his lips to Arthur's. Merlin pulled back giggling, "Put it on." He said giving Arthur his hand. Gentling Arthur slid the band onto Merlin's ring finger. 

Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's " I love you." he whispered. 

Merlin smiled, "Love you more." 

 

-The End


	22. Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Braydon is an OC. If you read Adoption, it goes along with that universe

Also in The Tales of The Pendragon Family 

Merlin and Arthur were out for lunch together when they got the call. 

"Hello, Arthur Pendragon speaking." 

"Hello, Mr. Pendragon. We would like to inform you that Braydon had a bit of an incident today." The lady over the phone answered. 

Arthur made a face causing Merlin to raise his eyebrow, "What kind of incident?" 

"Braydon got into a fight with another student and ended up breaking said student's nose." 

"Can I speak with my son?" 

"It would be best if you and Mr. Pendragon just came in, sir. Would you like me to call him?" 

"No, that's alright. We will be there in 15 minutes." Arthur said before hanging up, he quickly called the waiter over and took the check. 

"Arthur, what's going on?" Merlin asked as he watched Arthur pull cash from his wallet and stand up. 

"Braydon was in a fight. We need to leave now." Arthur stated as he started walking to the exit, not stopping when he heard Merlin call his name. 

"Arthur, slow down and tell me what happened," Merlin called as he ran after Arthur, trying to keep up with Arthurs long strides as he headed to the car. It wasn't until Merlin finally entered the car when he caught up. 

"Arthur, what happened?" Merlin asked only to have his husband let out a grunt, Arthur was frustrated, that Merlin could tell. 

"Nope, we are not doing this." Merlin said as reached over and grabbed the keys from Arthur's hand, " we are not the couple that just ignores the other. We are not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell happened. Because Arthur he is not just your son, he's mine too."

"I never said he wasn't your son." Arthur's voice was just a low mumble. 

"I know dear, but you can't just storm out of a restaurant and not give me a reason why. It's like our one year anniversary all over again." Merlin answered with a smirk. 

"That was not my fault, and you know it." Arthur pointed out with a frown, but Merlin could see the humor in his eyes. 

"I know. Now, how about he talk about our son." Merlin's voice was calm and controlled. He was so good at that. 

"He got into a fight with another kid. I don't know who or why, but I do know that he broke the kid's nose." 

"Holy shit." 

"I know." 

"You're talking about our kid, right? Our small, scrawny, nerdy little Braydon. Curly hair and big thick frame glasses. That kid broke someone's nose?" Merlin let out a laugh. 

"It's not funny. He's in some serious trouble." Arthur said with a smirk, he couldn't help but smile when Merlin laughed. 

"Come on, let's go get our killer," Merlin said as he tossed Arthur the keys. Arthur just rolled his eyes as he started the car and headed out. The ride there was mostly silent, Arthur could tell that behind the jokes Merlin was just as nervous as he was. When they pulled up to the school, they looked at each other before taking a deep breathe and heading in. 

When the couple entered they where lead to the principal's office where Braydon was sitting with his head down and his hands in his lap. 

"Mr. and Mr. Pendragon thank you so much for coming. " Mrs. Scott said as she shook both of their hands. 

"Of course, we just want to get this whole issue solved," Merlin said as he sat down. 

"I would like to also. All I know is that a teacher saw Braydon swing and the next second he was here asking for us to call his fathers. So, Braydon how about you fill us in on what happened?" 

" I hit him," Braydon mumbled. 

"Eyes up here, Braydon. Speak up." Arthur said.

Braydon slowly met his father's eyes, sad green ones meeting Arthur's disappointed blue ones. Looking over at his other father, Merlin gave him a small smile and an encouraging nod.

"I hit him and I'm not sorry," Braydon said clearly looking at his fathers. 

"What did say to you?" Mrs. Scott's voice cut in. 

"I'm not allowed to say the words he said to me." 

"Right now you can Bray," Arthur answered. 

"He....he called me a bastard's son and said that my dads were faggots. That because you were faggots, people are going to take me from you. He called me a freak of nature." Braydon's voice cracked and big, round tears fell from his eyes. Instantly Merlin was at his side and pulling him close. Merlin looked at Arthur and saw his jaw clench tight, anger fresh in his eyes. 

"This is unacceptable. Mr. and Mr. Pendragon, I am deeply sorry for what has happened today. The indecency of some people. Braydon will have to be punished, I'm thinking a week of after-school detention will do. As for Mr. Johnson, I will try my best to see if I can get him expelled or suspend for harassment." 

Braydon looked up from where he was hidden in Merlin's chest, "But I hit him." 

"You did Bray. For that, you will be punished for, but you hit an in the act of defending yourself and family. Violence is never the answer, and I will spend the rest of my life teaching you other ways to handle issues. You, Braydon, are our son. No one can take that from you and no one will take you from us. Trust me, they can try but me and Merls won't let them lay a hand on you. Braydon, you are not a freak. You are so incredible and strong. Me and your father will always love you and to us you are perfect." Arthur said as his son watched him with big eyes. Braydon jumped out of Merlin's grip and ran to Arthur. Burying his face into his father's chest. 

"I love you," Braydon whispered. 

"Love you more," Arthur answered back. 

Braydon pulled back from Arthur and looked up at Mrs. Scott, "If you ever have any other trouble with people bullying you, you come straight to me." She told him with a smile. Braydon smiled back while nodding his head. 

"Looks as if we are done here. Detention starting next week. Thank you again for coming down." Mrs. Scott said as she shook their hands and lead them out. 

The car ride was silent up until Braydon spoke, "Pa, are you mad at me?" 

"No, Bray I'm not. Just know that we never solve any problems with fighting, ever. To learn your lesson, no video games for two weeks." 

"Alright," Braydon mumbled from the back, " But when we get home, can we skype Aunt Morgs?" 

"Why do you want to do that?" Merlin asked with a smile. 

"Cause she's gonna lose it when I tell her," Braydon said with a giggle. 

Just like with Merlin's laughter, Arthur couldn't help but laugh with he heard his son laugh. "We can call her." 

"Yes!" Braydon said before going on to take about his day like the fight had never happened. And true to his word Morgana did lose it when she found out that Braydon broke a kids nose. 

-The end. 

Hi! I thought I would write a longer fic cause the last one I posted was short. I hope you liked it, I love the idea with Merlin and Arthur with a kid. If you want to me to write a certain prompt just ask! I'm always open to new ideas. Thank you guys so much for reading, it means the world to me. 

-Maddy 


	23. Grocery Boy (Teen AU)

Arthur bit his lip nervously as he stood in the cereal aisle, taking fast glances at the boy who was stacking boxed a few feet away. He came here after school because its where the one and only Merlin Emrys worked. Merlin Emrys was the tall, lean swim captain at Camelot High and Arthur was head over heels for him.  

See, Arthur knew how to talk to people. He really truly did, he was the head of the student console and captain of the soccer team. It's just, Merlin was different, Arthur had no idea how to talk to him. Merlin would smile and wave to him at school and Arthur could feel his whole body just go red. 

Now he's been standing in the same spot for the last 10 minutes staring at the same cereal box. Trying to work up the confidence to go over and talk to him. 

"Hey, Arthur are you almost done? We have homework to do, and you said that it would be just a quick stop. We've been here for almost half an hour." Gwen said from behind him. 

"Sorry, what?" Arthur asked trying to focus. 

"Arthur, are you even listening to me?" Gwen asked as she watched Arthur's eyes drifted back to someone else in the aisle, "Is that him?" Gwen whispered as she followed Arthur's eyes to the boy taking the expired products off and putting the new ones on.

"Let's go like you said we have work to do," Arthur said quickly before trying to walk away, but Gwen grabbed his arm.

"He's cute. Go talk to him." 

"I can't. Please, can we just go?" Arthur asked, his eyes pleading. 

"You really like him, don't you?" 

"Gwen, I can't. I see him and I freeze. He's smart and funny and so incredibly perfect... and I'm not. And I just don't want to talk about now, in the market he works at when he is few feet away. So we're going to leave and we are not going to talk about him or how I feel, cause I don't know how." Arthur rushed out as he started to walk away not stopping when Gwen called his name.  Before she ran after him, she turned around and looked at Merlin before walking towards him. 

"Hi, Merlin?"

"Yes?" The raven- hair boy looked up at her. 

"Hi, I'm Gwen Colby. This is going to sound weird and really forward, but my friend Arthur Pendragon is having a get-together tonight at around 7 at his house. There's eight of us and I think you should come. " 

Merlin smiled brightly at her, " I would love to, but I don't own a car." 

"No problem, I'll pick you up. Just give me your number and text me your address." Gwen said pulling out her phone. Merlin smiled as he took it and put in his info. A few seconds later Merlin's phone buzzed. 

"There we go," Merlin said as he handed back the phone. 

"Great, I'll see you tonight," Gwen said before turning away and running out of the aisle, she heard Merlin say goodbye as she ran the other way. Before she left she bought a bottle of root beer and a pack of skittles. Heading out of the store, she saw Arthur's car right where they had parked it. 

"Where did you go?" He asked as she climbed in. 

"I thought this would make you feel better." She answered as she pulled out the soda and candy. Arthur gave her a smile as she handed them to him. 

"You won't always be able to buy my love back." He said with a smirk. 

"Then I better use it as often as I can," Gwen replied as they drove off. 

 

*A couple of hours later*

Hey, it's Gwen! On my way to get you!! :) 

Can't wait!!! :0 :) 

Gwen smiled as she saw the text, hoping that she was doing the right thing. She pulled up to Merlin's house and honked. Merlin came running out with a huge grin plastered on his face. 

"Hey." He said jumping into the car. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a black shirt and a red flannel unbuttoned over it. To top it all off he was wearing a red beanie and converse. 

"Hi, I'm glad you decided to come," Gwen said with a smile. 

"Glad you invited me. So who is all going to be there?" 

"Well me and Arthur. Arthur's sister Morgana. My brother Elyan, and then Leon, Lance, Gwaine, and Percy. " 

"Sounds like fun. I have a few classes with most of them and I'm on the swim team with Lance." They talked about the days up until Gwen pulled into Arthur's driveway. 

"This is it," Gwen said with a smile as she climbed out. 

"It's bloody massive." 

"Yep. But Arthur and Morgana aren't the snobby rich type, I promise." 

Merlin just nodded as he followed her into the house.  When they entered Merlin's eyes went wide as he scanned the tall ceilings and expensive furniture. He heard laughter from somewhere in the house that drew him from his thoughts. 

"They're in the kitchen," Gwen said and nodded her head in the direction. Merlin followed her as the entered to find all of the people she had mentioned laughing. Morgana was sitting on the table along with Gwaine and Leon. Elyan was sitting in one of the bar stools next to Percy, and Lance was sitting on the floor next to Arthur. Morgana was the first to see them. 

"Gwen! You made it, and you must be Merlin. Gwen said she was bringing you." Everyone then turned to look at them, Merlin gave them a smile and waved. 

"Hey, Merlin," Lance said from down on the floor. 

"Hey, Lance." 

"You know each other?" Morgana chimed in. 

"Yep, Merlin in the captain of the swim team. No one can beat that man in a race. Glad you could join us, I've been trying forever to get you to come out." Lance answered sending Merlin a smile. After that everything just seemed to go back to how it was before like Merlin was always there. Gwen sat down next to Lance, so Merlin sank down to the floor next to Arthur who was playing with his hands. 

"Hi," Merlin said in only a volume Arthur could hear. 

"Hi." Arthur struggled to get out. 

"You have a really nice house." 

"Thanks," Arthur mumbled. 

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have asked if it was okay with you. I can leave if you want me to, come up a fake story."

"No...I mean...umm. Stay." Arthur looked up at him, his clear blue eyes meeting Merlin's dark golden blue ones. He gave him a small smile. Arthur's heart fluttered as Merlin smiled back. As the night went on the group took Merlin in as if he was their missing piece, but as the night went on Arthur felt as if his heart was in his stomach. Merlin was goofing off and dancing with Morgana, Leon, and Lance around the living room. Merlin let out a laugh as Morgana spun him around. Merlin turned to face him and smiled bright and big. His eyes were glowing and his cheeks were red. Arthur felt as if he couldn't breathe, so he gave Merlin a small smile as he stood up and left the room. Heading to the balcony, letting the cool air hit his face and feel his lungs. After a few minutes, Arthur heard the door open and close. 

"Arthur?" Merlin watched as Arthur's body tensed as he spoke. 

"So, there is this guy who has hair that has been kissed by the sun and eyes that are as clear as a crystal lake. Every day he comes into this market that I work at and walks every aisle in the store until he finds me. Then he'll spend the next half an hour staring at whatever is in that aisle, pretending to focus on that one thing in that aisle, but not so secretly he stares at me. At first, I got flustered at the thought that this guy was their just to try to work up the courage to talk to me. Cause it was me that he was looking at, then over time it became the highlight of my day because this guy was so unbelievably adorable. Seeing if that day would be the day he would talk to me. So I decided that I don't want to wait for the boy with the sun-kissed hair to talk to me, I was going to talk to him. " Merlin was looking at Arthur right in the eyes the whole time, then he took a step closer to Arthur so he was right up in his personal space. 

"I like you, a lot," Arthur mumbled his eyes casting downward. 

"And I like you. Arthur, I like you too." Merlin said as he tilted Arthur's head up, "Can I kiss you?" 

Arthur felt his heart nearly stop as he heard the words, "Yes." his answer was barely a whisper. Then Merlin's lips were on his. They were soft and real and perfect. Merlin's hands went to rest on Arthur's hips as Arthur's hands ran through Merlin's hair. When Merlin pulled back Arthur smiled, and Merlin smiled right back. 

"You have really pretty eyes," Arthur said as he leaned his forehead on Merlins. 

"You're adorable when you're nervous," Merlin replied causing Arthur to let out a laugh. In that moment both of them were happy and content just to be able to hold each other and softly sway to the muffled music that was coming from inside.

 

-The End 

So this turned out to be a lot and I mean a lot longer than I had planned. But I think its good, so I hope you like it. Message me or comment if you have any prompts or want to see anything in the future. And I will be working the next chapter of When Worlds Collide tomorrow so it is coming. Thanks so much for reading!!!! 

-Maddy :) 


	24. The Note

Merlin came tumbling into his room, eyes blurry from sweat and tears mixing. Slamming his door, he fell to the floor his head resting on his knees as he tried to calm his breathing. 

God, I'm an idiot. So fuckin stupid. He thought, Why the hell did I listen to Gwen? 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He muttered softly to himself as he pulled at his hair. He closed his eyes only to see the clear image of faces laughing at him. He heard the front door open and closed, quietly wishing that it could possibly be a serial killer. 

"Merlin, honey I'm home," his mom's voice ran through the house, "and there is someone here to see you. I'm sending him up." 

Merlin uncurled himself from as he heard his mother speak, his heart seemed to stop for the second time today. HIM? She said him. Who the hell was here? He thought until he heard a soft knock. 

"Merlin." 

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT! 

"Merlin? It's Arthur. Can we talk?" 

"No." Merlin's voice was soft and small, but Arthur still heard him. 

"Why not?" 

"I don't want to." 

"I do. Merlin, just open the bloody door. I feel like an idiot just standing out here." 

"I second I tell you to leave, will you?" 

"Yes. Now open the door." 

Merlin let his hand slide up the wall to the doorknob and slowly turned the lock, opening the door. As Arthur walked in, Merlin was staring at his feet and he just looked small. Slowly Arthur closed the door and sank down to the floor next to Merlin. 

"Hi." Arthur's voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Hi." 

"Can we talk?" 

"Why, so you can just make fun of me more? Cause you can just get the fuck out if you're going to do that." Merlin said finally looking at Arthur. Arthur looked like a wreck, handsome as ever, but still a wreck. His golden blonde hair tangled like he had been running his fingers through it. His face was red and there was sweat around the collar of his shirt. His sky blue eyes looked huge, and they were filled with worry and nervousness. Arthur was also bitting his lip like he was trying to swallow himself. 

"I'm not here to make fun of you. I want to talk about this." Arthur said as he pulled a piece of paper out for his front pocket and twirled it between his fingers. 

"I don't," Merlin said quickly, his eyes locked onto the paper in Arthur's hand. 

"Too bad, because I have some things to say and I'm not leaving until I say them." 

Merlin just slowly shook his head, not really knowing how to respond to him. 

"Good. Merlin, did you mean it? What you wrote? That you can stop thinking about me, about my eyes, my voice, my smile. That you find me and I quote so unbelievably perfect and yet so incredibly flawed all at once. You're like a novel that I can't stop reading, I'm addicted to you and I know this feeling isn't going away. I need to know Merlin." 

"I won't have written it if it wasn't true Arthur. Every stupid little thing in that note is true." 

"I don't think it's stupid," Arthur whispered quietly.

"Really, then why the hell did Valiant have it? You showed him it didn't you? Poor faggot Merlin has a crush on Arthur Pendragon." Merlin's words were harsh and seemed to cut through Arthur as he said them. 

"I didn't show him! He took it. I couldn't stop rereading it, tracing the words with my fingers and Valiant took it from me, Merlin. He saw me reading it and smiling, so he fukin took it thinking it was from a girl! But it was from you. I would never do anything like that to you, ever." Arthur's hands were fist at his sides knuckles white and his body seemed to be shaking. 

"You were smiling?" 

"That's what you got from that? Yes, Merlin, I was smiling. Would you like to know why?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded his head, he could feel his heart start to pound against his ribs. 

"Cause the boy that I've had a crush on since the 3rd grade when he gave me half of his lunch because I forgot to bring mine, finally noticed me. The boy with the most hypnotizing beautiful blue eyes and a mop head of raven colored hair; that I just want to run my finger through; finally noticed me. God, I was so happy when I found the note in my locker. I never meant to you to get hurt." Arthur's eyes were glossy by the time he finished, right as the words ended he went right back to biting his lip. 

"You like me?" 

"Bloody hell, Merlin!" Arthur said before boxing Merlin in against the wall and pressing his lip to Merlins. Merlin immediately froze. 

He's kissing me! Holy shit, Arthur Pendragon is kissing me. Shit, how do you kiss? What the hell do I do with my hands and my mouth? 

Arthur moved his head to an angle so their mouths fit perfectly and Merlin slowly started to kiss him back. Moving he lips against Arthurs and put his hands on Arthur's hips. He felt Arthur smile and then fingers were running through his hair. They stayed like that for wait felt like forever, Merlin's hands slowly tracing Arthur's hipbones and Arthur's hands making Merlin's hair more into a mess than it already was. They only broke apart when they realized that they were running out of air. Arthur slowly and regretfully pulled away, resting his forehead against Merlins. 

All there was between them was heavy breathing until Merlin spoke, "You never answered my question." 

Arthur let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Merlin I like you. A lot." Arthur smiled at him, wide and whole, Merlin loved that smile. Merlin sheepishly smiled back as he buried his face into Arthur's neck. 

"I like you a lot, also." 

-The end


	25. Returning Home

1 year, 3 months, 6 minutes and 27 seconds. Merlin looked at his watch as another second passed, and another and another and another. God, he couldn't take it anymore. Arthur had been gone for 1 year, 3 months and 46 seconds. This was his longest tour yet, Merlin fuckin hated it. He was so proud of Arthur for being a soldier and fighting for what he believed in, but all he wanted was to have his husband back safe and in his arms. Arthur's plane was supposed to land around 3 pm and it was 3:15. Merlin could feel his heart pounding in his ears and chest.

What if the plane crashed? What if he didn't make it? NO! Arthur promised me, he promised me! Merlin couldn't breathe, his chest felt tight and heavy like sand. He felt his knees give out, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around him before he could hit the floor. 

"Breathe. You need to breathe for me, Dear." A deep and familiar voice said, their hands running up and down Merlin's back, holding him close. Merlin looked up to see a pair of stunning blue eyes and golden blonde hair that sat on his head like a crown. 

"Arthur?" 

"I'm here, my love," Arthur whispered, his lips brushing Merlin ear as he spoke. Feeling Arthur's lips brush his skin, he seemed to snap out of his trance. Pulling back from Arthur's arms, Merlin saw his husbands handsome face and goof-ball smile. His hair laying on top of his head perfect like always, his blue eyes shining with love and amazement. A look only Merlin received. Merlin's eyes traced Arthur's broad shoulders that he missed so fuckin much while he was sleeping. Pillows were nice, but Arthur was the best pillow with his overly warm and soft skin. From his shoulders to his strong arms that always seemed to be wrapped around him, arms that held him up when the bad days just seemed too much to bear. Finally Arthur's hands. Merlin wasn't ashamed to admit that Arthur's hands were his favorite physical aspect of his husband. Arthur's hands were large, coarse, and strong. For a soldier, Arthur was so unbelievably gentle and kind. Merlin had only ever seen Arthur become violent once, and it was when some arse at a pub called him a faggot. Arthur's hands were always in his line of vision, Arthur just loved to have physical contact between them. His hands either holding Merlin's, on the small of Merlin's back, running through his hair as they kissed, just always there. Arthur's wedding band was also on his hands which Merlin loved. He loved knowing that other people could see that Arthur was his, that he was untouchable. Right, know Arthur's hands were laced with Merlin's, his thumb lightly tracing the back of his hand. Everything seemed to hit Merlin and the next second he was jumping at Arthur. Wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. 

"You're home," Merlin whispered leaning his forehead against Arthur's. 

"I promised you I would come back," Arthur said as he somehow pulled Merlin closer. 

"Don't leave me again, ever," Merlin told Arthur with pleading eyes. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Arthur replied before finally closing the distance between them. For the first time in over a year, Merlin got to feel Arthur's lips against his. They were soft and firm and real. Merlin felt tears start to roll down his cheeks as they kissed, he could never get enough of Arthur. He always needs more, a lifetime wasn't long enough, nothing was. Arthur's tongue found its way into Merlin's mouth and Merlin couldn't help but smile. Arthur tasted exactly like he always did. Like mint and coffee and something that he could only describe as Arthur. It was perfect. Finally, Arthur had to pull away for air, pulling back Merlin pouted at him. Arthur just laughed and rolled his eyes, 

"We have plenty of time to kiss."

"Let's go home," Merlin said as he loosed his grip on Arthur, expecting to be put down but Arthur just held on tighter. 

"I don't want to let go." He mumbled looking down and biting his lip. Merlin just smiled and lifted Arthur's jaw, 

"Then don't. Hold on to me for forever. I'll hold on to you just as tight." 

"Promise?"

"Always," Merlin said as he gave Arthur a soft kiss on his lips then buried his face in the crock of his neck. Merlin felt Arthur lend down and pick up his bag. With a small grunt Arthur starting walking, carrying the most important thing in the world home safely. 

-The End


	26. Bad Day

"Fuck," Merlin mumbled as he heard the printer release a horrible screeching noise. Looking at the screen he saw the broad letters "PRINTER JAMMED". 

"You have to be kidding me. Come on not today." Merlin said as he opened the printer door and started pulling at the jammed paper. Not being able to get the paper out, Merlin let out a grunt of frustration and kicked the printer. 

"Violence is not the answer, Merlin." A voice said from the doorway. Merlin looked over his shoulder and found Arthur leaning against the doorway with a smirk. 

"Bugger off." Merlin spat at Arthur. 

"Come on, Merlin. It's just a printer, you don't have to be snappy." 

"No, it's not just a printer. It's god damn everything! I can't fuckin take it. My car broke down this morning so I had to take the bus. On the bus, this women spilled here hot coffee and I repeat HOT coffee, all over me. Then she proceeded to tell me how to was all my fault that her coffee spilled. My domestic violence case was closed because the daughter is too afraid to go on trial against her father. So I can do nothing to help her, at all. Now the papers I need for the Jones vs Smith case wouldn't print. So do not tell me that I'm being snappy and get out if you have news that could backfire on me." Merlin said releasing a deep breath. 

"Take a deep breath, Merls," Arthur said pushing himself off of the door frame and towards Merlin, slowly he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. 

"I hate everything," Merlin mumbled into Arthur's chest. 

"I know, Merls," Arthur said pulling him close and rolling his eyes fondly. 

"I have an idea," Arthur said after a quiet minute. All he got in response was a mumbled whine.

"We are going to take an early lunch, go to that little Italian place that you love so much. Then you are going to come home with me tonight, I'm going to make you dinner. After that, I am going to give the best damn massage in your life." 

"That sounds nice," Merlin replied. 

"I know it does. Also, you are going to always call me when your car breaks down. I don't care if I have a meeting, call me. Then tomorrow we are going to look at your domestic violence case, we will solve this. Together. Today was bad but that means tomorrow has to be better." 

"I love you," Merlin said pulling back and pecking Arthur on the lips. 

"Love you, more," Arthur replied with a dopey smile, pulling Merlin close just to hold him a little longer. 

-The End


	27. Sugar

"Arthur, can you pass me the eggs?" Merlin asked as he continued to steer the mixture of flour, cocoa, baking soda, and a bit of salt. 

"Yep," Arthur said without looking up from his phone. He was sitting on top of the kitchen counter, swinging his legs back and forth. After a few minutes, Merlin looked up to see that Arthur hadn't moved from his spot. Merlin glared at his boyfriend, who was just sitting there on his arrogant ass. If Arthur wanted to ignore him, then Merlin would just make his boyfriend help him. Walking over to the edge of the counter, Merlin opened the egg carton and picked up an egg. Smirking he walked over to Arthur and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Hey, sweetheart," Merlin said sweetly smiling up at his boyfriend. Arthur finally looking up from his phone and smiled. 

"Hi, you are done baking," Arthur said leaning closer until he was in Merlin's space," Your mom won't be home until 7, so we can make out on the couch." 

"I have a better idea," Merlin said with a smug grin, as he stepped closer to Arthur. Arthur leaning into Merlin until their noses where touching, right before their lips were about to touch Arthur heard a creaking noise. Then something sticky and cold running down the sides of his face. 

"What the hell did you just do?" Arthur said with a glare. 

"Oh, look you found the eggs." 

"You are so dead," Arthur said with a glint in his eyes.

"You deserve this. We have to finish baking for the school food drive. You are the student body president, so you have to help. I said I would because I am a fuckin fantastic boyfriend. I didn't say I would do all of it." 

"I'm sorry," Arthur said giving Merlin his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Nope, put the puppy eyes away. You are not getting out of this that easy. You are going to help me finish baking, with the egg in your hair." 

"Okay, okay I'll help," Arthur said jumping off the counter and walking over to Merlin's side. 

"What do you need me to do?" 

"Hand me the flour," Merlin commanded grabbing the measuring cups. 

"Sure thing," Arthur said with a smile, seconds later Merlin watch as white powder fell in front of his eyes. 

"You did not just do that!" Merlin yelled turning towards Arthur cause more flour to fall off his head. 

"What you asked for the flour? Here's some more." Arthur said before picking up the bag and dumping it all onto Merlin's head. 

"Now you are asking for it," Merlin replied picking up the egg carton and started throwing them at Arthur. Arthur just lets out a huge laugh as the eggs hit his chest, he grabbed the sugar and started throwing. Arthur then wrapped his arms around a squirming Merlin cause both of them to fall to the ground. 

"Get off of me! You smell of egg yolk." Merlin yelled pushing against Arthur's chest. 

"Because of you, you dork," Arthur said with a smile. 

"You're the dork," Merlin mumbled. 

"No, you are," Arthur said leaning down to peck Merlin on the lips, "and you taste like sugar." 

"At least I'm the sweet one," Merlin said. 

"Hey, I'm sweet." Arthur shrieked. 

"You're an ass." 

"An ass that you love," Arthur said in a sing-song voice. 

"I do love you," Merlin said with a smile. 

"I know, I'm great," Arthur said only to have Merlin hit him in the chest. 

"I love you, too," Arthur said with a small smile, his ears going red. Merlin loves how Arthur blushes every time he says "I love you." 

"We have to clean up." Merlin pointed out. 

"But I'm so comfortable right here." Arthur pouted. 

"That's because you're laying on top of me." 

"That's why it's nice, you make a great bed," Arthur said burying himself into Merlin's neck. 

"Fine, 5 more minutes. Then we clean up and finish baking." 

"Then we can make out?" Arthur asked using his puppy dog eyes. 

"Then we can make out," Merlin answered with a smile. 

-The End


	28. Nap Time

It started when Merlin had forgotten his favorite dragon stuffed animal at home, he was a crying mess. His teacher Ms. Penny had tried everything to calm him down; from giving him another stuffed animal to letting him pick the lullaby. Nothing could calm Merlin down, that was until Arthur stepped in. 

"Ms.Penny, can I please talk to Merlin alone?" Arthur asked puffing his chest out, his shoulders pulled back trying to make himself look taller. 

"I don't think that's a good idea Arthur. Merlin is very stressed and we don't want to cause him any more stress." Ms. Penny answered, holding Merlin close on her hip as he cried into her shoulder. 

"But Ms.Penny, I am Merls bestest friend in the whole entire universe. I can help him! Only I can help him." Arthur shouted and stomped his foot. 

"Arthur, do not raise your voice at me. If you continue to act out I will put you in a time out." Ms.Penny talked keeping her voice stern. 

"That's not fair!" Arthur yelled his face going red. 

"Arthur, this is your last warning. Do not raise your-" Ms.Penny was cut off when a tear-stained Merlin spoke up.

"Arfur. I want Arfur." Merlin spoke as he turned himself around in Ms.Penny's arms and stuck his hands out towards Arthur. 

Arthur looked up smugly at Ms.Penny, " I told you. Let me see my Merlin." Arthur said sticking his arms out. After releasing a deep sigh, Ms.Penny let set Merlin back onto the ground. Instantly Merlin went running into Arthur's arms. 

"It's okay Merlin. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Arthur said holding the other boy close. 

"Arfur, I forgot Kili. What if he's lost and gone forever?" Merlin asked big, round tears falling from his eyes. 

"Kili isn't lost. Kili told me that he had to go on an adventure. He'll be back when you get home. I promise." Arthur said with a reassuring nod. 

"How do you know?" 

"Cause I'm smart, duh," Arthur said rolling his eyes and pulling at one of Merlin's ears. Arthur likes to tease Merlin about his ears, but he secretly loved them. 

"I can't sleep without him, Arfur," Merlin said his eyes starting to fill with tears again. 

"It's okay, you can sleep with me. Came on." Arthur said lacing their fingers and dragging Merlin over to his cot. Arthur lied down on one half, leaving Merlin the other. Once the boys got comfortable, Arthur pulled Merlin close.

"I'll be your stuff animal," Arthur said with a yawn as started to close his eyes. Merlin just buried his face into Arthur's chest and fell fast asleep. After that day Merlin stopped bring Kili, realizing that Arthur made a much better stuff animal. 

 

-The End


	29. Magic Part 1

Merlin hated hunting. He hated killing innocent animals and having to watch them die. He hated having to walk all day through the hot forest then have to sleep on its hard, cold ground. He hated that Arthur forced him to come along. 

"Merlin, stop dragging your feet and hurry up," Arthur said from where he was a few feet ahead of him. 

"I'm not dragging my feet," Merlin mumbled. 

"What was that?" Arthur asked turning around a smirk on his face. 

"Nothing, sire," Merlin said his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Don't call me that. We've been over this Merlin when it is just you and me, I am Arthur. Not my lord, your highness, or sire. Just Arthur." Arthur replied with a frown on his face. 

"Of course, Arthur," Merlin said with a small smile. 

"Good, now let's set up camp for the night," Arthur said. A little over a half an hour later, Merlin had a fire roaring and a stew cooking. Arthur sat a few feet away from him staring at the flames. Both of them just sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like forever. 

"Why do you hate hunting?" Arthur asked quietly looking up at Merlin with impossibly round blue eyes that always managed to take Merlin's breath away. 

"You know why. I don't believe that it's right." Merlin said rolling his eyes at Arthur fondly. 

"But it's how we get food," Arthur said cocking his head to the side. 

Merlin just lets out a huff of air, "We have livestock back in Camelot. This kind of hunting is for sport. I hate that." 

"Maybe you're right," Arthur said after a minute. 

"What? I'm right? Where's the Arthur that calls me a girl? Did you hit your head back there?" Merlin asked letting out a laugh. 

"Shut up," Arthur grumbled his cheeks looking red. 

"Come on! No insults, really Arthur this is scary. Are you sure you are all right? Maybe we should head back now, let Gauis take a look at you." 

"Merlin, quiet." Arthur snapped. 

"You are going to have to try harder than that." 

"Merlin, I'm serious," Arthur said standing up slowly and picking up his sword. Immediately Arthur switched into knight mode. He shifted closer to Merlin as if to guard him. 

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was barely a whisper, seconds later 10 men jumped out from hiding and came charging at them. 

"Bandits! Merlin get out of here!" Arthur yelled before charging into battle. Seconds later all Merlin could hear was the sound of metal hitting metal. Merlin stood grabbing a spare sword and went charging in. When his sword hit the bandits, it sent his ears ringing. 

"You can't bet me, boy." The bandit sneered. 

"Swelt goldbeorth"Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the man fall to the ground in a lifeless lump. The bandits charged at Merlin once realizing he had magic. Soon he was surrounding, their swords ready to strike. 

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. Merlin bowed his head toward his king before looking up at the sky. 

"Wáce ierlic!" He felt his magic flow through his veins as it pushed towards the surface. Looking at the Bandits his glowed gold and all of them went flying off into different directions, none of them rising again. Merlin looked over at Arthur, where he was frozen in place. Shock clearly was written all over his face. 

"Arthur, I'm-" Merlin's words were cut off as he felt a sharp pain go through his side. Looking down he saw an arrow sticking out of him, it was dark red and warm with his blood. Merlin felt himself slowly fall to the ground. Looking over into the direction from which the arrow came, Merlin raised his hand. 

"Wáce ierlic" He mumbled sending the archer flying into a tree. Merlin's hand went to his side, closing his hand around the arrow he pulled. Only the arrow didn't move, Merlin didn't have the strength to do anything. 

"Merlin!" He heard Arthur yell his name and watched as he fell by his side. 

"I'm sorry," Merlin said softly, looking up at his prince with tired eyes. 

"I can yell at you after you are healed. Merlin tells me what to do. Merlin, please." Arthur's voice was laced with fear, it was thick with sorrow. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Wanted to every day, but couldn't." 

"Merlin, please. I can't lose you. Not you." Arthur whispered tears running down his cheeks. 

"I love you. I love you so much, Arthur Pendragon." Merlin said as his eyes closed. 

"Merlin! Help! Someone please, help me!" Arthur screamed at the forest. 

"Arthur, bring him to me." A voice cut through the forest. 

"Who are you?" Arthur asked pulling Merlin's body closer to his. 

" We are Vilia, spirits of the brooks and streams. We wish to serve the young warlock. Bring him to me and we can heal him." 

Arthur looked around him and saw bubbles rise from the water and appear. Each having the face of a woman. Slowly Arthur rosed, picking Merlin up. Merlin released a groan as Arthur lifted him. Carefully Arthur walked to the stream, the water splashed against his calves. He sank to his knees and lad Merlin in the water. 

"You must remove the arrow. We promise you that the warlock will live." Arthur nodded as he reached for the arrow. He rested his forehead against Merlin's temple and gently kissed him there before pulling the arrow out. Merlin let out a tortured scream before falling quiet. Slowly Merlin's body started to glow softly and Arthur felt the water begin to warm around them. 

"Rest young prince. We will protect you." The Vilia said as a glowing force started to surround them, Arthur finally lets his body release all of the tension. He sat there in the water and just watch Merlin slowly heal. Before he knew it, he was asleep. When he awoke, Arthur was laying on the softest patch of grass, the sun shining warmly on his face. He felt a heavy weight resting on his chest, looking down he was met with a head of raven colored hair. He felt his chest exploded with joy. He wrapped his arms tight around Merlin and rolled them over so he was on top of him. 

"Arthur, you're killing me." Merlin softly mumbled into Arthur's chest.

"I don't care," Arthur whispered and somehow seemed to hold Merlin closer. Merlin just rolled his eyes and nuzzled closer to Arthur's chest. 

"This is nice," Merlin said after a couple of minutes. 

"This is perfect," Arthur answered back. 

"Thought you would be yelling." 

"Later, now just let me hold you," Arthur said as he buried his face into Merlin's hair. 

"Okay," Merlin answered and let sleep slowly draw him back. 

......to be continued


	30. Magic Part 2

The horse ride back to Camelot was silent. The kind of silence that made you want to scream just so you can hear something. Merlin rode behind Arthur, eyes locking onto his back. Under his shirt, Merlin could see that Arthur's shoulders were pulled tight tension radiating off him. Merlin bit his lip as he thought of something to say, some way to reach out to him. Arthur had become deadly silent after he finished holding him, Arthur just pushed him away refusing to look at him. Arthur just packed up his things and jumped on his horse. Merlin, of course, followed him like he always did. 

"Stop dragging along Merlin. I want to be there before mid-day. " Arthur's voice was rough like he was holding back his emotions. 

"I'm sorry... God Arthur, I'm so sorry." Merlin's voice cracked and the tear he didn't know he was holding back fell. His vision went blurry as he jumped off his horse landing on his hands and knees. He doesn't bother getting up he just gripped his hair hard holding back a scream. 

He hates me! He hates me, God he hates me. Was all that Merlin could think as he tried to breathe. Merlin felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders and heard someone crouch down. 

"No no no no no no no no," Merlin mumbled continuously under his breath. 

"Merlin, I need you to breathe. Come on, I know you can." Arthur's voice was firm like it was when he gave a command. 

"I'm sorry. Please please please...." Merlin's rambling became more frantic and his knuckles went white from how hard he was pulling at his hair. Arthur took in a deep breath after releasing it he moved his hands from Merlin's shoulders to where they were tangled in his own hair. He gently sat them on top of Merlins. He moved his head so his lips were directly next to Merlin's ear. 

"My dear, I need you to breathe. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, you have my word. Breathe, my dear, breathe." Arthur's voice was soft then, his finger lightly tracing Merlin's. Slowly Merlin's breathing returned to normal, his fingers fall from his hair and landed on Arthur's legs. Arthur's hands stayed in Merlin's hair running through the unruly curls, lightly scratching his scalp.

"There we go. I knew you could do it. You always find a way." Arthur whispered his lips lightly grazing Merlin's ear. 

"You usually help," Merlin said letting out a small laugh. 

"I am the smart one." 

"Yeah, right. Smart as a donkey." Merlin said with a smirk. 

"You promised not to talk about that." Arthur pointed out, pulling Merlin's hair as revenge causing Merlin to let out a yelp. After that, the pair went silent the only things that could be heard was their gentle breathing and Arthur's finger fiddling with Merlin's hair. After awhile Merlin spoke, 

"I'm sorry. Arthur, I'm so so sorry. I wanted to tell you, I really did but I couldn't. Please, don't leave me." Tears began to fall down Merlin's face. Finally, Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes. 

"Don't cry, my dear. I would never leave, I rather die than leave you. It's just you died, Merlin, I watched you get shot and die. I don't care that you have magic, I've known for a while now. It's just you died, I watched you bleed. I felt it. So I need to get you home. So you can be safe, even if that means that I can't see you anymore." Arthur's voice seemed to break at the end. 

Merlin pulled away to fully stare at Arthur, to see the sadness that filled his sky blue eyes. "What do you mean you won't see me anymore?" 

"I'm taking you back to Ealdor. You're going to be safe there. You and your mother will have everything you need to live a happy life." 

"NO!" Merlin yelled he could feel something shaking within him. 

"Merlin, please don't fight me on this." Arthur's voice was quiet and broken, his blue eyes filling with tears. 

"You don't get to chose. I can't live a happy life without you. It is my destiny to be by your side and serve you. You can't change that." 

"I can't know you died because of me!! I rather have to lose you, then have to watch the one person I truly love die! Merlin for once in your life, please do as I say." Arthur's voice was rough and thick. Tears freely ran down his face as he spoke. 

"You love me?" 

"Yes, Merlin, I love you. I think about you all the time. I care about you more than anyone else. I love you so much it hurts. Sometimes I look at you and its like I can't draw in air until I see you smile at me. You're my other half, you make me whole." Arthur let out a sad laugh as he finished.

"I love you. I love you Arthur Pendragon. More then you know, with everything I am. I love you. And I will fight for that love, you can't get rid of me. I know you are scared, but there is no other place for me in this world then by your side. I'm not leaving, because I love you too much to go." Merlin walked closer to Arthur as he spoke, his hand coming up to cup Arthur's face as he finished. 

"You promise?" Arthur asked nuzzling his nose into Merlin's wrist. 

"Promise. Now let's get home, I'm starving." Merlin smiled brightly at him before dropping his hand and walking to his horse. 

"Merlin one more thing." 

"What Art-" Merlin was cut off when Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's. Merlin's eyes went wide and he grabbed ahold of Arthur's shoulders. After the shock passed him he started kissing him back. Arthur's lips were soft and warm, and he tasted of the berries they had eaten that morning. To Merlin it was perfect. After a bit, Arthur pulled away playfully bitting Merlin's bottom lip as he went. 

"Now we can go," Arthur said with a smirk before walking off. Life wasn't always going to be easy for them, but they had each other and that's all they truly ever needed. 

-The End


	31. Rain

Merlin sighed inwardly as ran his way through the rainy streets of London. He had decided to spend the day finishing up the mural he was painting for the community center, the painting took longer then he planned so he missed the bus. Merlin swore under his breath as a wave of thunder seemed to shake the Earth and cause the sky to rain even harder. He started to race down the streets, trying to find somewhere dry to stop and text someone to come get him. Finally, after 3 blocks, Merlin found a little shop even though it was closed it had a canopy to block the water. Running under it Merlin pulled out his phone and tried to get it to work. However, the rained had picked up and caused his vision to blur. 

"Oh come on!" Merlin yelled at the rain as he wiped it from his eyes. He hunched himself up, even more, to try and get a clearer view of his phone. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he made the situation worse. But when he opened his eyes he noticed the rain had stopped hitting his face. 

"What the-" Merlin mumbled before a voice cut him off. 

"You know, for a teacher you're a real idiot. But then again you are only an art teacher, so..." The man's voice trailed off at the end. Merlin was about to tell him off when he looked up and saw his boyfriend smirking down at him. 

"Arthur!!" Merlin yelled as he stood up all the way and smiled brightly up at his boyfriend who was holding his jacket over his head to cover them. Smirking a little when he saw Arthur standing on his tiptoes to cover his head. 

"Yes, Merlin it's me. Your knight in shining armor. Can you please get in my car so we can go home now?" Arthur asked quickly causing Merlin to raise an eyebrow. 

"First of all, Pendragon, I never called you my knight in shining armor. And second, how did you find me?" 

"Lucky, I guess. Now come along before you catch a cold." Arthur's voice was faster than usual, Merlin knew right then that he was lying. The light pink blush on his cheeks was a dead give away also. So Merlin took a step closer causing Arthur and him to be nose to nose. 

"Arthur, how did you find me?" Merlin's voice was teasing, but he saw how embarrassed Arthur become because of the question. 

"I just did." He mumbled softly. 

Merlin just smiled softly and gently brushed his nose against Arthur's, "Tell me." 

Arthur let out a sigh as he opened his mouth, " I noticed you weren't home at your usual time, so I knew that you must have forgotten to check the time while working. Knowing that I knew you must have missed the bus so I got in my car and drove all the routes you usually take home to find you." When Arthur finished his cheeks where a rose pink and he was fidgeting. Merlin couldn't help himself, he leaned in and closed the space between them. Humming softly into the kiss when his body met the warm heat of Arthur's. Arthur tasted like he always did; coffee, peppermint, and something that was uniquely just Arthur. It was perfect. Pulling back a few minutes later Merlin leaned his forehead against Arthur's and smiled. 

"Take me home, my knight in shining armor." 

-The End.


	32. When I Heard Your Voice

Arthur let out a gasp as he finished his last set of stair climbs, stopping to lean against a cold locker door. 

I hate cardio days. He thought before taking in a deep breathe and picking up a slow jog through the 4th floor of the school. For a bit, he just ran with his eyes closed focusing on feeling himself take in each breath and releasing them. He was about to start heading down to the 3rd floor when a noise interrupted his focus. Listening closer Arthur could hear the soothing tone of a piano. Curious, Arthur followed the noise to the balcony of the auditorium. He entered quietly and took a seat in one of the darker corners. On the stage was a boy with raven colored hair, and the craziest pair of ears Arthur had ever seen. But there was just something about him that Arthur just couldn't stop watching. Then the singing started; 

" The moment you arrived, they built you up. The sun was in your eyes. You couldn't believe it. Riches all around, you're walking stars are on the ground. You start to believe it." 

Arthur froze in his stop, his eyes locking on to the boy in front of him. Watching his fingers move gracefully across the piano and his voice. God, Arthur had never heard anything like it. It was soft and gentle, yet so unbelievably intense at the same it. Like it was weaving itself into Arthur's bones and causing his skin to tingle. It was one for those voices that made you breath faster and lose words. 

"Nights at the chateau trapped in your sunset bungalow. You couldn't escape it, yeah. Drink of paradise they told you to put your blood on ice. You're not gonna make it." The boy's voice rain throughout the auditorium, pour out notes that Arthur just knew were perfect. Arthur had to set on his hands to stop himself from clapping. He just sat there in the silent theater, smiling to himself as the boy's voice continued to ring through his ears. 

"PENDRAGON!" Arthur seemed to snap back into reality when he heard Coach Stone yell his name, looking down at his watch he mumbled a swear as he looked at the raven-haired boy one last time before sneaking out and heading back to practice. 

*****

It was 2 weeks later when Arthur got to hear the raven-haired boy sing again. Those 2 weeks through where the hardest 2 weeks ever. Every time Arthur walked the halls of the school, he always found himself searching for the boy. He didn't have any classes with him, and he would be too embarrassed to ask any of his friends if they knew who he was, so he just suffered silently. His suffering finally came to an end on the night he decided to stay late for math tutoring. He was walking through the halls to the parking lot when he heard it. The soft press of piano keys. Entering the theater, Arthur saw the boy on stage a microphone in his hand. He wasn't alone this time tho. On stage with him was Ms. Menlet, who was the school's music teacher. She was the one playing piano. Silently as before, Arthur snuck in and sat in a dark corner and waited. 

He watched the boy take in a deep breath, open his eyes and start; 

"I always fear that I'm not living right. So I feel guilty when I go to church. The pastor tells me I've been saved, I'm fine. Then please explain to me why my chest still hurts."

His voice was softer than before, the song just one long apology for being alive. It was different from the other one. Arthur could almost feel the pain coming off from the song. It kind of scared Arthur that this boy's voice could make him feel this way. 

"See I got GPS on my phone and I can follow it to get home. If my location's never unknown then tell me why I still feel lost. Tell me why I still feel lost." The piano slowly came to an end, the boy's voice fading with it. 

"That was incredible as always Merlin." Ms. Menlet said as she stood up. 

MERLIN. Remember that name. Arthur thought to himself over and over again. 

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. Something's missing, I can feel it when I sing the song." Merlin's face was twisted with frustration and his arms were crossed over his chest. 

"Well, all of the songs you've been singing are quite negative. This one about not feeling alright with the way your life is going no matter how great it is. The one before about someone finding the one they love only to have them die. How about the one about the lad that broke up with his girlfriend then said she could come back whenever she wanted." 

Merlin rolled his eyes and let out a groan, "Ms.Menlet that is not what the song is about. It's about a relationship ending and the guy finds out that she moved on, throughout the song he is saying that if she ever realizes that she still loves him, he will be there waiting." 

"My point still stands though. Maybe you should try to sing something positive. Something about love and life. I believe that is what you are missing." 

"I can't sing about an emotion that I haven't felt before. It just always comes out wrong, like my vocal cords are refusing to sing a lie." 

"I know there is someone that you must love or like. Your 16, all 16-year-old boys have a crush. just try even if you decide to go with one of the earlier songs you will do fantastic." Ms.Menlet gave him one last smile before she left. Right as the door shut, Merlin let out a grunt in frustration. Arthur had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing. 

"Song about love. How about a song about being in love with someone who will never know you exist and will probably end up marrying a model. How I'll be alone forever because I'm the freak that can't even look anyone in the eyes." Merlin said kicking the air as he talked to himself. Arthur watch with an amused expression as he watched Merlin march around the stage, all of a sudden Merlin stopped and dove for his phone. Arthur could see a small smirk on his face. Seconds later music filled the speakers and Merlin walked on stage holding a mic. 

"No thank you, is what I should have said. I should be in bed, but temptations of trouble on my tongue troubles yet to come. One sip, bad for me. One hit, bad for me. One kiss, bad for me. But I give in so easily and no thank you is how it should've gone. I should stay strong. " As soon as the chorus hit Merlin started jumping around the stage like a lunatic, laughing more then he was singing. Arthur bit his bottom lip hard to stop himself from laughing along with him. It was just adorable to watch him goof off so freely. Merlin ended the song with more screaming the lyrics than singing them, but he had a smile that lit up his whole face. Arthur could help but smile back at him, wishing Merlin could see him. 

"What am I going to do?" Merlin all of a sudden questioned quietly twirling the microphone between his fingers. "I could sing one of the earlier songs those are already mastered, or I could sing a song about love. About being happy." Merlin's voice was small as he finished, sometime while he was talking he sat down at the edge of the stage and was now to swing his feet. All Arthur wanted to do was help, but he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. Then he did something either brave or incredibly stupid. He spoke up. 

"You could always do both." His voice came out much more shaker then he imagined. 

Merlin very ungracefully jumped upwards like a startled cat, "Who's there?" He asked holding the mic out like a weapon. Slowly Arthur stepped forward, 

"Hi, I'm Arthur Pen-" 

"I know who are. Why are you here?" Merlin asked cutting him off. 

"I like your voice. I just came to hear you sing." Arthur admitted truthfully not having the heart to lie to Merlin, but as soon as the words left his mouth he felt his whole body heat up. 

"You listen to my singing? Why?" Merlin asked cocking his head to the side, his eyes; which Arthur could see know that they were a beautiful dark blue with specks of gold; going impossibly wide. 

"Because it's nice to hear?" Arthur answered not really sounding sure, Merlin only cocked an eyebrow. 

"Fine, because the only person who ever played the piano around me was my mother and hearing you play reminded me of her, so I came to listen." Arthur hated how he could feel his face heat up. Merlin on the other hand just smiled softly at him and stuck his hand out. 

"Merlin Emerson. It's nice to meet you, Arthur." He said smiling brightly at him, Arthur took his hand and smiled right back. He could tell that something incredible was coming into light between them. 

-The End?


End file.
